Little Mermaid, Naruto Version
by Crimson613
Summary: SasuFemNaru. Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

**AN: **Please read before continuing! I actually had this story up before (long time ago maybe?) and I did pretty well with this for a first time. I decided to get rid of it because I ended up not liking it. I was confused on some parts and felt I could do better. I'm not exactly sure if it is any better but I decided to edit it and this is it! I might change (have) the roles of some of the characters so not everything is the same and other things might be changed or added so that the sequel I'm writing makes sense.

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 1

Naruto and Kiba were both near a sunken ship where they intended to rob it of its possessions. Naruto wouldn't exactly call it robbing since it was now abandoned but she did take human objects that she found to add them to her collection. She was fascinated by human artifacts and she always tried to learn as much as she could without letting her father find out because if he did she would surely be assigned a babysitter.

Her father had his reasons to dislike humans because of his past experiences but she couldn't even fathom such loathing for people who were so fascinating.

"Hey Naruto are you sure we should go over there? I mean that's human stuff and if we're caught we can get in trouble."

Naruto looked over to the ship that her companion was pointing at and she just smiled evilly. She loved the thrill of going to forbidden places and this was no exception. She knew she should be following the rules and being the King's daughter meant to set an example but she just couldn't help it.

_Sorry Dad, _she apologized in advance.

"Don't worry about anything but if you're too afraid you can stay out here and watch for sharks," she teased and continued to advance towards the abandoned ship.

She heard her friend yelp and catch up to her. Usually Kiba would try to convince her to turn back because it was too dangerous but she knew he enjoyed their adventures just as much as she did. This was why it was so easy to get him to agree to accompany her and keep him from being too talkative, however, there were times when he didn't think before talking and he spilled a few secrets. That usually led them to getting punished.

"Let's look for a way to get inside," she commanded.

Kiba just nodded and moved to the opposite end of where she was searching. She was able to see through the unbroken windows a bit but it was a bit dark inside. There were spaces where she could probably fit through if she was careful but she didn't want to risk getting hurt. Her father would most likely start asking questions if that happened and it wasn't a good idea to tell him where they had been.

"Hey Naruto! There's a space here!" she heard Kiba yell out and she swam over to him.

He was pointing at a window where the glass had completely come off. There were no edges to cut them as they entered and it wasn't too small…or at least it didn't seem like it. She moved back and swam through the hole, successfully entering the sunken ship while Kiba had a harder time. It seemed his body was a bit wider and entering almost seemed impossible for him.

"A little help," he asked as half of his body was stuck outside.

She just laughed and grabbed his hands, "On three."

"One…two…three!" and they both tried to get him inside. She pulled at his arms and he pushed himself as much as he could.

_Plop_

Naruto spun backwards as Kiba finally gained entrance. The bag that she had been carrying had fallen on the ground and she couldn't help but laugh at how Kiba was rubbing his sides. His slightly tanned skin had turned red on the sides and she winced at how there might be a bruise or two the next day. Hopefully she was wrong.

"I am _not _doing that again," muttered her friend as he followed slowly behind her.

They had no real destination as they roamed the deserted ship. Naruto was about to give up as she didn't find anything around but before she did she noticed something glimmering under some broken wood. She quickly swam towards it and moved the fallen wood. Her companion noticed her speed up and helped her dig up the object underneath. Kiba was the one who grabbed the last piece of wood and Naruto quickly grabbed the artifact.

"What is that?" he asked in awe. In all of their adventures he hadn't seen anything like that. The object was black and heavy, or at least he believed so because Naruto was using both hands to hold it. It was slightly bigger on one side then on the other and it vaguely reminded him of a snail. The only difference was that it didn't curl around the bigger side.

"I dunno," Naruto responded as she placed it inside of her bag.

They continued on to the lower part of the ship. They couldn't really go down because the ship was split and a huge sharp rock was embedded into it but Naruto did peak inside. Kiba however was starting to get the feeling they were being watched and would constantly look behind him. There was never anything behind him but he felt eyes staring at him and occasionally he would hear something sneaking around.

"I'm going down, hold this real quick," Naruto informed him while handing him her bag.

"Don't take too long," he warned. Naruto just smiled.

Kiba kept himself alert since he was usually the first to detect danger. If the job was left to Naruto she wouldn't notice until the danger was in her face, and even then she might not notice. She was always so distracted when they went on their hunts so he had to make sure he was alert to any disturbances.

Not long after Naruto returned with an object in her hand and he frowned. This object looked like a miniature version of her father's trident. It was slightly curved and had a different shading to it but that was most likely a smaller trident.

"We need to ask Pakkun about this stuff. I haven't seen any of this stuff before and it'll make a great addition to my collection!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

Kiba tried to smile and laugh with her but something in his gut told him to run, "Naruto, I think we should leave already. I get the feeling we're being watched."

Naruto quickly got up from the lower quarters, grabbed her bag from Kiba, and deposited the new item into the bag, "You're being paranoid."

Kiba laughed timidly but before advancing towards his blonde friend he yelled out, "Shark!"

Naruto turned towards the intruder outside of the ship but Kiba quickly pushed her along before the shark got a hold of them. Once Naruto realized they had to escape she began to lead them towards an exit. At first they tried heading back the way they came from but the shark had come from that way, which forced them to go in the opposite direction.

_Dead end, _Kiba thought and before he could stop, Naruto pulled his hand, guiding him upwards towards a hole that had been made from the shark's reckless hacking. _So the shark actually helped us, _Kiba thought as they went through the whole that led to a higher level of the ship.

They had almost gotten away but Naruto accidentally dropped her bag and decided to retrieve it. Kiba had also stopped and urged her to hurry up before the shark came back and succeeded in trapping them. As it resurfaced from the ship Kiba called out a warning, which Naruto quickly reacted to. She quickly grabbed her bag and moved out of the shark's path of destruction, nearly escaping it's grasp.

The shark, knowing it's prey would soon be gone, quickly headed towards them even more furiously. However, as Naruto and Kiba started swimming away they passed a steel loop and she had an idea. She grabbed Kiba and pulled him towards another direction where an anchor was imbedded and Kiba began to protest.

"Just watch," she whispered and once the shark was closer to them she quickly swam through the steel loop. The shark was unable to stop from crashing into it and became stuck there.

Both troublemakers let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding and decided to go up to the surface to see Pakkun before they headed back to Uzamaki Kingdom. Pakkun was a dog who lived on the surface and he would always identify their new treasures.

As they left Kiba stuck his tongue out at the shark and the shark just growled at him, encouraging Kiba to quicken his pace.

%%%%

When they got to the surface, Pakkun was looking out at them.

"Hey guys! Did you two come for another session?" Pakkun asked, knowing what their visit was about.

"Yup, we just found some new stuff," Naruto exclaimed happily as she dumped the contents of her bag on the piece of land Pakkun was standing on.

"This is very interesting. You two sure did find some extraordinary things today, like this one," he said while picking one of the objects up. "Humans use this one right here…to style their hair."

"You just put it in your hair, twist, and pull," he demonstrated.

"Really?" Naruto and Kiba both looked at him in amazement, curious about the way his fur was in disarray. They were like little kids who were looking at their hero in awe and admiration, although their fascination was towards the objects they had found not Pakkun.

"Absolutely, this used to be the most popular fashion item because of the unique hairstyle it made. Still used today, although not as much as before. It's called a dingle hopper,* very special."

Naruto and Kiba just nodded, absorbing the information.

"Oh and this one here is a snarflex.* It's used to make music and was created by humans because they had nothing to do," Pakkun explained while examining the other object.

"I actually haven't seen one in a long time. It's a bit rusty but I'm sure it still works. All you have to do is blow here and wala, music," Pakkun said, demonstrating, but instead of music coming from it, mud and seaweed came out.

"That's strange…I'm pretty sure it works, you just have to clean it off a bit and it'll be perfect as new."

"Amazing," both Kiba and Naruto breathed out.

"Hey Naruto, have you ever considered getting married or something. You're young and all, but I think you should get a guy to support you. Preferably someone who would go around on some of your adventures," he said while giving Kiba a wink.

"Wha..? No!" he exclaimed while blushing but Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Marriage? Oh no! I forgot all about the banquet father was going to have. Kiba, let's go before Father gets furious," Naruto said as she put the dingle hopper and snarflex back into her bag.

"Bye Pakkun!" Naruto yelled out at him. Pakkun said his goodbye and wished them both luck.

%%%%

When they did arrive at Uzamaki Kingdom the ball had already ended and they got a long talk from Minato, saying they should be more responsible, especially Naruto because she would be the next heir of the kingdom. He told her of the disappointment that he felt because she hadn't shown up during the performance and how all the guests had left believing that she was an irresponsible child. Kiba didn't like the fact that Minato was only getting mad at Naruto so he decided to intervene.

"Please don't get so mad at Naruto. It was kind of my fault too 'cause I was the one that invited her. I promised her I'd remind her about the banquet but I forgot too and we were on our way back but we were being chased by a shark. Then we were asking this dog something and…."

"Dog...? You went up to the surface?" Minato asked outraged.

Kiba hid behind Naruto and squeaked out a 'not really.'

"Naruto, how many times have I told you about going to the surface? It's dangerous and something could happen to you. Remember what happened to Kyuubi? I don't want the same thing to happen to you. Humans are evil creatures that don't care about people like us and…"

"Dad I can take care of myself!" Naruto yelled out and dragged Kiba towards her room. She was glad her father was worried about her but he didn't have to say humans were evil; they weren't all like the ones that had hurt Kyuubi.

"Hey, Naruto where are we going?" Kiba asked as he noticed they passed Naruto's room.

"Where all my stuff is at," Kiba made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. He followed Naruto and they made sure nobody was following.

When they got there Naruto added the stuff she found to her collection. She sighed and Kiba looked worriedly at her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just wish Father would understand that humans aren't evil, or at least not all of them. They may be the reason why Kyuubi has disappeared but I don't think all humans are bad."

"I guess but I kind of understand what your father says too."

"Yeah, so do I but I don't want to be restricted to something so incredible. I mean look at all the stuff here. Aren't they amazing? Don't you want to learn about all this stuff and how they live?"

"Yeah but…"

"Hey look!" Naruto said pointing towards a ship.

It was slowly passing through the vicinity and before Kiba could say anything, he felt himself being dragged towards the surface and towards the ship. On their way out of the hideout they saw Iruka coming towards them.

"Naruto, where are you and Kiba going? If your father knew he'd…and those things!"

%%%%


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

_Kiba and Naruto where at their hideout where all the human stuff was at._

"_Hey look!" Naruto said pointing towards a ship. _

_It was slowly passing through the vicinity and before Kiba could say anything, he felt himself being dragged towards the surface and towards the ship. On their way out of the hideout they saw Iruka coming towards them._

"_Naruto, where are you and Kiba going? If your father knew he'd…and those things!"_

%%%%

"You're not going to tell, right?" Kiba asked.

"Please Iruka-sensei. You know Father would never understand much less approve of this," Naruto pleaded to Iruka not wanting her father to come and do something rash.

Her father disapproved of her interacting with humans or possessing anything human related and if he found out things could get messy. He would probably do anything to make her forget about it. He may even come and destroy her stuff or have her guarded every minute of the day just to make sure that she didn't wander around human territory or up to the surface again.

"Naruto, why don't we just go home and talk about this over there…" Iruka said, trying to pull Naruto towards Uzamaki Kingdom but she seemed to have noticed his plan and quickly slipped out of his grasp. He was about to grab her again but she had already began to swim away. He then saw Kiba follow her and he didn't know what to do, so he tried ordering them to come back.

"Naruto, Kiba, get back here!" Iruka exclaimed but they didn't listen.

He wondered what Minato would do if he knew that he let Naruto go up to the surface and shuddered. He didn't want to face Minato's wrath and decided to follow them to make sure they were going to be okay. Kiba may not be his responsibility but he had taken a liking to him because he always cheered Naruto up when she was down.

Both Naruto and Kiba went up to the shore and looked at the ship. It was beautiful and much larger than the ships they would find under the sea. It was in much better conditions and Naruto could hear music coming from it. It seemed like they were celebrating, and her suspicions were confirmed when lights exploded above the ship, lighting up the dark sky into many different colors.

Iruka finally reached the surface and he gasped when he saw the ship. Knowing it was filled with humans he tried to get Naruto to come back to the kingdom but Naruto had never been the type to listen when she set her mind to something and she swam towards the ship with Kiba at her tail while he was swept away by the current that had begun a few minutes before.

When Naruto and Kiba both reached the ship they went and climbed upwards near an opening on the deck. Naruto awed at the humans as she watched them dance and just laugh around. Kiba did the same. He had never seen a human before and seeing them this close made him better understand Naruto's fascination with them. Naruto was just watching them when a dog caught her attention.

It wasn't like Pakkun who was quite small and didn't have too much fur. This one was much bigger and it looked well groomed. It's fur was much darker than Pakkun's and it stood beside a young man.

Naruto's mouth made an 'o' shape and she admired the man. He was pale like the moon and had dark black hair that looked blue in the light. It was styled strange but it made him look handsome. She saw the guy turn a bit towards her direction but he was not looking at her and she was able to see his eyes. They were as dark as the night sky and seemed endless.

She felt like she could just stare at his eyes forever and would never get tired of it. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt that exposed some of his pale skin and his broad shoulders while his black trousers accentuated his lean and strong legs. He seemed to be ignoring everyone else on the ship as they had fun.

The dog beside him suddenly stood up with his head held high. It seemed as if it was sniffing something and her thoughts were confirmed when it sniffed the floor quickly before turning towards her. It started to bark in her direction and began walking over to her. Naruto tried hiding by moving her head to the side but the dog had already seen her and she knew from Pakkun that a dog's sense of smell was unmistakable. When she turned back around she wasn't surprised to see the dog's face in front of her but what did surprise her was that it licked her face. She just smiled at the affectionate dog and heard someone say Chidori.

The dog seemed to understand and turned towards the dark-haired man. His voice only seemed to attract Naruto more to him. She began to wondered how her name would sound if he were to call out to her. She blushed, it was the first time she had ever been interested in a guy.

The dog went over to the raven and he knelt towards the dog. She heard another voice calling the raven, _Sasuke._

The man calling him was a gray haired man. Compared to everyone else he was the strangest one. He wore a mask that covered half his face and a bandana that covered his left eye. His hair was gray but he didn't seem old. In fact, he looked just a bit older than the raven he had just called out to.

She leaned her head on the deck and was content to hear them talk.

%%%%

Kiba had been beside Naruto but a window over. He was examining the humans that he had thought interesting but after watching them his interest level began to decrease. It was true he was wondering how they could walk but that didn't hold his interest for long. However, after roaming the ship's passengers his eyes fell upon a young maiden. She was beautiful. She had black long hair that looked purple in the light and she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They weren't exactly white but a lilac color and her skin was a milky tone. He wondered how it would feel to hold her hands or just stroke her cheek.

She was wearing a white dress, which perfectly expressed her purity and what he thought of her. She was a bit shorter than him and at that moment he didn't care that she was a human because he was in love. He looked beside her and saw a man that resembled her a bit. He had the same eyes but they seemed more confident and hostile while hers were more shy and warm.

He seemed to be protecting her because of how he was standing next to her, glaring at people that came too close and warning the rest to keep their distance. He looked at her with a crestfallen look, thinking he was her significant other.

He heard Naruto gasp and turned towards her. He saw a dog coming near her but his warning came too late. The dog had already seen her and was now licking her face. It seemed to have taken a liking to her but that was normal. Everyone that met Naruto seemed to like her; even he liked her as soon as he met her. She didn't act like a stupid girl and she expressed what she thought clearly.

He heard someone call the dog and saw the raven haired guy that Naruto was probably in love with, if her goo-goo eyes were any indication. He wasn't one to talk though because he also liked one of the humans onboard. He heard them all quiet down and turned to see what was happening. Apparently the gray-haired man standing by the raven was going to say something important.

%%%%

"Well Sasuke, I couldn't really give you much of anything before you went to go see your fiancé so I'm going to give it to you now," Kakashi took out a sword and handed it to Sasuke.

"The Uchiha insignia is on both the Kashiri and Fuchi.* The blade is completely black and in perfect conditions. "

It looked like an expensive weapon and it was lengthy as well. The sheath was black and at the top of the katana was the Uchiha insignia. He took out the blade and admired the beauty of it. It's weight wasn't much thanks to the lack of decorations and it didn't really look like most katana. He thanked Kakashi for the gift and put it back in its sheath.

"So how did it go with your fiancé Sakura? It was Sakura Haruno, right?"

Naruto looked saddened by the news of Sasuke already being engaged to someone else and Kiba was saddened by Naruto's expression. Naruto was rarely ever sad and when she was it would affect him as well. He never liked to see her sad. He was about to suggest they leave but what the raven fellow said next lightened up her mood.

"She was a pest like all of my previous fiancés. I had already said I wouldn't marry her and I intended to keep that up. I want to choose who I want to marry and so far I don't feel like tying the knot."

"Haven't met that special girl, eh?" Kakashi asked with a chuckle. Sasuke only grunted and turned away from Kakashi. Kakashi smiled under his mask and took out a book from his pocket. It was orange with two characters on the front and it read _Icha Icha Paradise_. Just then they all heard someone scream out,

"A storm is coming! Secure the deck!"

At that moment everyone seemed to be rushing to do something. It started to rain heavily and both Naruto and Kiba didn't know what to do. The current seemed to get stronger every second and the ship swayed dangerously. Lightning began to come again and again and the crew was having difficulties with the cargo, not to mention staying firm. The storm kept becoming more precarious and the lightning ended up setting the ship afire.

Naruto and Kiba were both pushed off the ship because of the wind and it's bucking but they resurfaced quickly and they headed to see if everyone was alright. They saw them all come down from the ship by climbing onto boats and they went to go see if everyone got off safely while making sure they stayed hidden under the water, but even that proved quite difficult because parts of the ship and objects kept falling all around them.

Naruto and Kiba were separated but Naruto kept heading towards the ship. As she got closer she saw Sasuke going back to the ship's deck. She wondered why and turned to see something barking. It was Chidori and she knew Sasuke had to save him. She swam closer to the ship in case something happened and she felt dread when she saw that Sasuke became rooted to the ship and couldn't get off.

The ship had already crashed and most of it was on fire now. He turned to his right and seemed to notice something because he quickly threw Chidori off the ship. Then, before she knew it, the ship exploded while Sasuke was in there. Lights like the ones before began to cover the sky like a colorful blanket but she wasn't awed by the lights this time. Panic took over and she swam towards the now wrecked ship, dodging boxes and pieces of wood, and looked around until she found him.

She was relieved that she found Sasuke but she was still afraid for him. He was floating on a board and was slipping off. Naruto wasn't able to catch him before he slipped off and had to dive under the water to save him. When they resurfaced Naruto swam to shore, trying to save her beloved. As she pulled him to shore she didn't notice that his sword slipped off his strap and sunk in the sea.

%%%%

Kiba looked around worried about the girl with the kind eyes. He heard a man's voice calling out for someone, a female by the name of Hinata. He swam toward the voice and noticed that it was the man standing next to his crush. Then he paled, knowing something had happened to her. He began to search for her, Hinata, and found her floating around somewhere to the other side of them.

He swam quickly towards her while trying to make sure none of the humans saw him, especially if they were looking out for anything that was moving. When he reached her, he grabbed her and made sure she didn't sink. The dress she wore made it harder for him to help her but after a bit of struggling he managed to get her to where her look-alike was at.

He had her float above his head while he hid under her. He felt her weight get carried away from him and heard the guy exclaim her name. _Hinata, what a nice name, it suits her_, he thought.

He began to swim off but he didn't notice that one of the sailors had seen his tail. The sailor awed at the creature that had saved the Miss and made sure to tell Sir Neji later. They were still looking for Sasuke, the raven that Naruto had been watching, so he headed in the direction he had last seen Naruto.

When he got to the shore he heard Naruto talking to the human and his eyes softened. The human guy was unconscious but he could tell Naruto really cared for him. It was true she had barely met him and didn't know anything about him but that didn't mean love at first sight didn't exist.*

%%%%

Naruto dragged Sasuke to shore but it was difficult because he was heavy and her tail didn't provide too much leverage. Even so she managed to get him to shore, with a few dunks of his head in the water, and she was worried that he wouldn't live, or worse, that he was probably dead. When they arrived to the shore she forcefully pushed him out of the water and watched to see if he would move. She then saw him breathing and relaxed to a certain degree. She began to talk to him and caressed his cheek. She smiled feeling his smooth face.

"I wish I could be closer to you," she said while stroking his soft hair.

"Father says that you're vile and evil creatures, but I know that's not true," he breathed in quickly but Naruto didn't notice.

"Too bad I'm not from your world. It's so amazing. If I could get a chance to be with you I'd take full advantage of it and I'd make you happy," she frowned sadly.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Naruto turned to the side hearing some people calling out to the raven that was still unconscious, or so she thought.

Sasuke was between conscious and unconsciousness. He could make out a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her silhouette looked petite and between the water in his eyes he could see beautifully tanned skin He memorized her voice as it had whispered to him and he thought it was the most beautiful and symphonic thing he'd ever heard.

He had felt a hand stroking his cheek and as he raised his hand to grab it the feeling of warmth was removed. He heard someone's footsteps come closer and before he knew it, a pair of hands picked him up. He turned towards the unknowing hands and blinked rapidly to clear up his vision. As it began to clear up he saw Kakashi but he ignored him and started to walk towards the water. Kakashi tried to stop him but Sasuke stopped him.

"A girl was here. She saved me."

Kakashi chuckled and walked over to the wobbly Sasuke. He helped him walk to the estate by placing his arm around the man's waist, "You need to rest Sasuke. Nobody was here."

Sasuke chose to ignore him because he was certain that a female had been there at his side, helping him and coaxing him to awaken from his sleep. He wouldn't rest until he'd found her and he would repay her for saving his life. He didn't like to owe people.

Yet, even as he said this he couldn't help but feel attracted to her even though he hadn't clearly seen her nor met properly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out to him.

Sasuke sighed and began walking towards the castle with Kakashi at his side.

He _would_ find her.

%%%%

Fuchi: Collar

Kashiri: Pommel


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 3

_**Previously:**_

_Kakashi finds Sasuke washed up on the beach. Sasuke tells him about a girl who saved him and Kakashi tells him it was just his imagination._

_Sasuke chose to ignore him because he was certain that a female had been there at his side, helping him and coaxing him to awaken from his sleep. He wouldn't rest until he'd found her and he would repay her for saving his life. He didn't like to owe people._

_Yet, even as he said this he couldn't help but feel attracted to her even though he hadn't clearly seen her nor met properly._

"_Sasuke," Kakashi called out to him._

_Sasuke sighed and began walking towards the estate with Kakashi at his side._

_He _would_ find her. _

**%%%%**

Naruto quietly watched the scene before her eyes with Pakkun at her side. Sasuke was being helped up by the gray haired man that she had seen on the ship and his faithful companion was walking beside him. His fur was dripping with some leftover water and his once groomed fur was now in disarray. His other companion, the older man, was also in a dreadful state. If his hair had been disarranged before, it was chaos now. His bandana was nowhere to be seen and she could see a scarred eye. His mask was still in place and every inch of cloth on his body was dripping wet with some sand stuck in places.

She felt a stinging in her eyes and scowled at how easily she was going to cry but the thought of never seeing Sasuke was more than what she'd thought it would be. She hadn't met him properly and he had no idea that she existed. In fact, he didn't even believe in her species. No human believed in them now. Not since the Species War* hundreds of years ago.

"Naruto, are you listening? Have you no idea how furious your father will be when he hears of this incident? He's going to kill me, behead me!" Iruka cried out while holding onto his neck. The scar on his nose only made his panicked eyes and paled face more dramatic but Naruto wasn't paying attention.

Kiba nudged Naruto's shoulder and she turned towards Iruka with a sheepish look, "I'm sorry, what did you say Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka removed his hands from his throat and sighed at his failed attempt of making Naruto feel bad, "I was saying that we can't tell your father. We all just have to forget about this and continue on with our lives as if nothing happened. If he were to find out, who knows what he'll do."

Naruto frowned. She didn't want to forget and she probably wouldn't. You can't just forget about the person you love, like it was nothing. Unknown to her, Kiba was having similar thoughts about Hinata. He loved her and wouldn't forget her. For some reason now he understood how Naruto felt, wanting to learn everything about humans. They didn't really seem too different.

Iruka sighed knowing they were probably ignoring him _again_. He grabbed Naruto and Kiba's wrists and began to pull them towards the Kingdom. Naruto and Kiba both allowed him to and they were all silent on their way home.

**%%%%**

The next day Naruto didn't do anything to conceal her happiness. She hummed her favorite tunes and even made up her own. She was picking flowers, which she didn't do often, and gave them to random people. She mumbled to herself and the people around her couldn't help but notice she was in a good mood. Even her father noticed her bizarre mood. He decided to ask someone and came across his third and youngest daughter, Sera.*

"Have you noticed anything strange about Naruto? She seems happier than usual…"

"You mean like singing and smiling a lot? And giggling like something is funny and staring out into space?" He nodded.

"She's in love," was his daughter's response.

"She's in love?" This was tremendous news! The banquet the night before had been ruined by Naruto's disappearance and none of her suitors were able to see her but this…! If she had found someone on her own then that was even better!

He didn't want to choose his daughter's husband but it was about time she thought of settling down. In fact, if what Sera said was true then he wanted to meet this lucky young man and the best person to ask was Iruka. He was bound to know who Naruto was in love with, he watched over her after all.

**%%%%**

Iruka wondered what the king wanted to see him about and couldn't help all of the bad thoughts that popped in his head. Had the king found out that he didn't stop Naruto from going to the surface like he was supposed to? Or maybe he found out that Naruto had saved one of the humans? Or worse, that she had fallen in love with that human! As he went towards the kingdom he could see the thrown where he knew Minato was sitting.

"_Iruka-sensei?" Sera called out, "What are you doing?"_

"_Me? Oh I'm telling your sister and Kiba about the wonders of the sea, see…" Iruka pointed at an empty spot and gaped, "Where did those two go!"_

"_I guess they left…Father wants to speak to you. He says its urgent and about Naruto."_

Easier said than done.

He gulped as he appeared before the king. Minato looked glad and that almost calmed him down but the look he was giving him was mischievous, "Iruka! You're here."

"Yes my Lord," he ejaculated.

"I've noticed that Naruto has been acting…peculiar."

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" was Iruka's quiet answer.

"Is that so…you're not…hiding anything from me, are you? Because I know Naruto and she's a very curious child." Iruka paled and couldn't form a coherent sentence. He knew! The King knew and he wanted him to clarify everything!

"I know you Iruka," Minato replied using a more commanding voice. He really wanted to know who Naruto was in love with but the answer that Iruka gave him was not something he expected. In fact it only angered him.

"She did what?"

Iruka looked startled and realized that Minato hadn't known anything and because he couldn't keep quiet Naruto, Kiba, and he were going to get into big trouble. He tried acting like he didn't know what was happening but it was too late. When he tried to leave Minato pulled him back and he knew he didn't have any chance of escape.

**%%%%**

"Was it really a good idea to leave Iruka talking by himself?" Naruto asked while Kiba dragged her away.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I have a surprise for you. You're going to love it!" Naruto nodded half-heartedly still wondering about Iruka.

They were heading to their hiding place where Naruto had her human collection and Kiba seemed rather enthusiastic. Usually he tried to avoid going to see anything until later on in the day. She would have to constantly plead with him until he gave in and this made her curious. Especially since he kept saying she was going to like what he had prepared for her.

When they finally got there Kiba let go of her hand and removed the rock that was covering the entrance. He ushered her in and she entered without checking if anyone was following. Kiba came in after her and closed up the entrance. He pulled her towards the middle of the cave and Naruto gasped when she saw what was there.

It was the gift that the gray haired man had given Sasuke. She grabbed it and looked it over; the smooth sheath and the nonexistent guard made it look elegant. She took it out of the sheath and the blade was just as black as it had been the day before. The kashiri and the fuchi both had an insignia that she identified with Sasuke.* It was beautiful and it was hers, a reminder of Sasuke. She grinned and turned towards Kiba and practically jumped on him.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily.

Kiba just grinned. "I knew you'd like it. I found it earlier when you went off and Iruka was babbling. I thought you'd like a memory."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Oh that. Well when I saved Hinata, that's her name, this came off and I decided to keep it. You like it?" Kiba showed it to Naruto.

Naruto thought it was beautiful. It was shaped like smoke, the little puff twirled at the top. She had recognized the symbol because of the books she had found. It was tied to a something hard and Kiba had it around his neck. She let it go and grinned.

"I guess we both have some memories."

"Yeah."

That was when they both noticed a shadow. They turned towards it and they both saw Minato. He looked furious.

"Naruto, I've told myself that I'm reasonable and that I'm fair. I make rules and I trust that they should be followed. This includes you being prohibited to go to the surface but you don't listen. Now, why did you help the humans?"

"They would have died!" Naruto cried out but this made him angrier than before.

"I don't care! It would have been less humans to deal with!"

"Minato, they aren't like other humans!" Kiba argued as well.

"They're all the same and if this is the only way I'll get you to come to your senses then so be it!" He pulled Naruto and Kiba towards Iruka who had been watching them with guilt and fear in his eyes.

Minato picked up his trident and began to destroy everything in the cave. Naruto and Kiba watched horrified. All their hard work and memories of their adventures were being destroyed right before them. Iruka just watched as the two people he saw as his own kin were heartbroken by the turn of events he had caused and that saddened him.

Naruto put down the sword Kiba found for her and tried to stop her father but he kept destroying everything until there was nothing left of her collection.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson!" and he left but before he did he made the mistake of turning towards his crying daughter and an upset Kiba trying to cheer her up.

He knew he had been harsh but he had to make Naruto come to her senses before something happened to her.

He left feeling guilty for the way he acted and for what he did.

_It's for her own good._

**%%%%**

Naruto couldn't believe what had just occurred. Everything was gone. Her collection and the memories that she had created. Everything that she had loved was now gone and it had been destroyed by her dear father. He hadn't even allowed her to explain anything or even try to understand her. He believed that something bad always came from being near humans because of what had happened to her mother and her sister.

She understood that he didn't want to loose anyone else. She knew that Sera and she were the only family that he had left but that didn't mean that something would happen to her. She was cautious when she was up in the surface and Kiba was always with her. They never stayed too close to humans and kept low when they were close by. This had been the first time they had been so close to humans and they had made sure not to be seen.

They had returned safely.

"Naruto, please don't cry," she heard Kiba's soothing voice as he smoothed back her blonde locks.

"I want…to be…alone," was all she was able to sniffle out.

"But Naruto…"

"Please."

Kiba didn't want to leave her alone but Naruto needed some time on her own. He sighed and told her he wouldn't be far, just in case she needed anything and he heard a muffled thank you come from his blonde companion. The entrance of the cave had been left uncovered and he could see Iruka standing a few feet away. He turned back to Naruto and grabbed the katana that she had dropped during the commotion and placed it next to her.

He felt a lone tear on the side of his cheek and quickly wiped it away. He had to be strong for the both of them.

**%%%%**

While inside Naruto tried to stop crying. She didn't usually cry but this had been something hurtful. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks and wiped away the snot that was beginning to drip from her nose. Before she knew it she had managed to stop hiccupping, which is when she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Kiba? Is that you?" There was a slithering sound and chuckling.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Poor little girl. All sad and alone," came a voice from her left but when she turned there was nobody there.

"If only we could help you," she turned to the right and again there was nobody.

"Show yourself!"

From her right, out of the shadows, came a pair of eels leering at her. They were both closing in on her and Naruto tried moving further back but stumbled on some of her left over collectables.

"We know what you've been through and we can help you. We know someone who can help you," the pair spoke in unison.

"Who?"

"Why, the Sea Witch Anko."

**%%%%**

* Species War: Pay attention. If you decide to read the sequel it _will_ be in there

* Parts: Fuchi (collar) and Kashiri (pommel)

* Sera reminds me of Naruto's mom so I decided to have her as Naruto's younger sister. She's from one of the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

_Minato has just destroyed Naruto's collection of human artifacts. Kiba and Iruka are outside because Naruto wants to be alone but she ends up not being alone._

_From her right, out of the shadows, came a pair of eels leering at her. They were both closing in on her and Naruto tried moving further back but stumbled on some of her left over collectables. _

"_We know what you've been through and we can help you. We know someone who can help you," the pair spoke in unison._

"_Who?"_

"_Why, the Sea Witch Anko." _

_**%%%%**_

"She's very powerful and can certainly help with your problems."

"The Sea Witch? No! Get out of here! Leave!"

"Suit yourself," they both said but before they left one of the two henchmen pushed the katana Naruto had next to her closer to her. Naruto glanced towards the sword and then towards the two eels. _I'll do it for the love I have for you. _She picked up the sword and then called out to them.

"Yes?" they both answered.

Naruto looked once more at the katana in her hands and strengthened her resolve. She was going to do this, "Take me to Anko."

Both eels smirked. Everything was going according to how they had planned.

Meanwhile, both Iruka and Kiba were outside waiting to see if Naruto needed anything. Iruka had apologized to Kiba and Kiba had accepted it but they both knew that Naruto had been the most affected by this. Iruka wanted to go inside and apologize but was afraid of how Naruto would react; everything was his fault after all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and at that moment the entrance to the cave opened and Naruto came out with the katana hanging from her back.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Iruka asked with worry as he noticed a pair of eels come out behind Naruto.

"I'm going to go see the Sea Witch Anko. Why don't you go tell my dad? You're good at that," unknown to her this made Iruka feel even worse.

"But Naruto she's dangerous and…" Kiba tried to say but she cut him off.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going," she began to swim off with the eels and Kiba swore he saw them smirk. He turned towards Iruka and signaled him to follow them. Iruka nodded and they both began to follow Naruto and the two suspicious twins.

**%%%%**

Naruto couldn't help but notice that the Sea Witch was very far from the kingdom. She had heard rumors that she had once lived in the kingdom but her very…suspicious activities of counseling were found to be dangerous. Many merpeople went missing after they became happy and achieved their goal and it was all traced back to Anko. After that she was banished by her father and people began to call her the Sea Witch.

Even with this knowledge she couldn't help but keep following the two eels.

When they did arrive she noticed the scenery was much more malignant and she could sense the danger around the place. It felt as if every creature in the sea was watching her and warning her to turn back while some were beckoning her over.

"Is that it?" she asked while looking around unsteadily.

"Yes," both eels answered.

She couldn't help but be weary as the cave she resided in looked like a shark. It wasn't alive anymore, if it had been at one point. The only things that remained were the bones and the cavern, which was turned into stone. The two creatures swam towards it and into it, beckoning her to follow as well.

She did so but on the ground was something that looked like seaweed. The only problem with it was that it was making crying noises and attaching to her. She pulled away but the cries became louder. It felt like they were warning her but everything was drowned out by a voice that called out to her, "I was sure you had manners, come inside."

Naruto obeyed, knowing the voice belonged to Anko, the Sea Witch.

As she entered Anko was putting up her hair and approaching her, while her snakelike tail went towards Naruto's face. Naruto tried not to flinch but failed to. Anko smirked and moved away after stroking Naruto's arm with her tail.

"So…I hear you fell in love with a human. Pretty handsome at that but too bad you're a mermaid. You know the only way to get him is to be a human yourself."

Naruto nodded. She had figured that was the only way for things to go well. Her father would never allow her to reveal their species and Anko was her only solution. If she figured the same then she must have something that would help her, right?

"Can you…turn me into a human?" Naruto asked.

"Can I? Of course and I can and much more. That's my job, I can make many potions. I've helped many folks like you that have needed help," Anko smirked knowing that if she played her cards right Naruto would fall into her trap and she'd have the trident in no time.

"There have been merpeople that come with problems such as wanting to be thinner and wanting a certain girl. I helped them but there have been times, very few, in which they couldn't hold up their end of the bargain," Anko explained with an evil look on her face.

"Now in order to help you, the deal would be this: I'll make a potion for you that will turn you into a human for three days. Now your goal is to get a kiss from your human…but not just any kiss! A kiss of true love and if you achieve it before the third day, before the sun sets, then you'll stay as a human…forever. If you can't…then you will turn back into a mermaid and belong to me forever. Is it a deal?"

"If I do turn into a human I won't ever be able to be with my family," Naruto thought. She wanted to be a human but she didn't want to leave her family.

"That's true so what will you choose? Make it quick, I'm a very busy woman," Anko moved away from her and began to take out a lot of bottles with ingredients in them and tossed them in her pot. As she did this different colored smoke rose and made Naruto cough. Then Anko paused,

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. In exchange for this potion I want your voice," Naruto heard both Kiba and Iruka from the doorway telling her not to agree and to just go home. The two eels that brought her over swam up to them and held them back from going in to get her.

"My voice?" Naruto asked holding onto her throat.

"Yes of course. You can't get something without exchanging anything," Naruto looked hesitant for while.

"So what will it be?" Anko asked behind Naruto, a contract coming out of no-where as well as a pen.

Naruto bit her lip and glanced at the katana she had brought with her. She unhooked it from where it hung and held it close to her. Without it she wouldn't be able to speak with Sasuke, or tell him how much she cared for him. As if reading her mind Anko coerced,

"There are different ways to get a guys attention. Your body for example and of course your pretty face…"

Naruto bit her lip and signed the contract, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Anko laughed evilly and began to chant a spell for the potion to work. Both Iruka and Kiba looked fearful at what was occurring and of what was to come.

"Sing for me!" she yelled out. Naruto did as she was told and a green fog surrounded them and then two arms formed. They went around Naruto's throat and some smoke went into her mouth. Before she knew it, the smoke came out and the arms wrapped around a glowing light which she recognized as her voice. She covered her mouth in surprise and just stared at her voice being put into a snake-like container which went around Anko's neck.

Anko began to chant some more and a yellow smoke then spun around Naruto and surrounded her. She then felt pain at the changes being made to the lower half of her body. Her tail split into two and then they changed into two tanned human legs. She contained a mute scream and then the yellow smoke dissipated and she couldn't breathe. By that time the eels had already released Iruka and Kiba. Seeing that she couldn't breathe they swam up to her and helped her go up to shore.

Before they completely left they all heard Anko laughing maniacally.

**%%%%**

When they reached the surface Naruto took a much needed gulp of air. As she sat on the sand the water came crashing by softly and she noticed she had two human legs. She raised one up and wiggled her toes.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

Naruto just nodded and began to speak but nothing escaped her mouth. She placed her hand on her throat and remembered that Anko had taken her voice in exchange for these three days.

"Was it painful? Do you need anything?" Iruka asked. Naruto shook her head, all thoughts of anger gone. She tried standing but ended up collapsing into the water and getting sand on her hair.

"This is going to be difficult…and we need clothes for you," Kiba ejaculated and looked around the place to see if there was something they could use for clothing.

"Naruto! Long time no see kid!" came Pakkun's voice.

Naruto turned towards the dog and smiled happily.

"Hey, there's something different about you…did you change your hair?" Naruto shook her head and Pakkun looked her over.

"She's human now!" Iruka exclaimed with anguish as Naruto poked her leg out of the water once again.

"Why you are indeed!" Pakkun exclaimed.

Iruka briefed him with the situation while Kiba went towards a tarp that he noticed behind a jutting rock, "Try putting this around yourself."

Naruto stood once again and extended her arms to help her keep her balance. She managed to walk over to the where Kiba was at and wiggled around the tarp that he found. She tried to cover herself properly but it was too big and Kiba ended up helping her.

Then both teens heard Iruka exclaim, "What will her father say? I've got an idea, how about that he wants to fry a dolphin that can't seem to take care of his daughter. I'm going to go tell him right now and maybe there might be some time to reverse all of this."

Naruto, not wanting her father to know, caught up to Iruka and grabbed his arm. She shook her head but he didn't seem to listen. She didn't want to go back. She finally had an opportunity to become happy.

"Naruto if we go tell your father right now all of this could just be forgotten and you could go back to being…" Naruto saddened and Iruka couldn't seem to finish his sentence. If Naruto were to turn back into a mermaid then she'd be miserable.

He sighed and surrendered, "I'll help you look for this Sasuke person," Naruto brightened up and nodded.

**%%%%**

R&R Plz :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto has just been changed into a human and is trying to get used to her new pair of legs. However, Iruka isn't so convinced about this whole plan._

_Naruto, not wanting her father to know, caught up to Iruka and grabbed his arm. She shook her head but he didn't seem to listen. She didn't want to go back. She finally had an opportunity to become happy._

"_Naruto if we go tell your father right now all of this could just be forgotten and you could go back to being…" Naruto saddened and Iruka couldn't seem to finish his sentence. If Naruto were to turn back into a mermaid then she'd be miserable. _

_He sighed and surrendered, "I'll help you look for this Sasuke prince." Naruto brightened up and nodded. _

_**%%%%**_

Sasuke was taking Chidori for a walk along the beach and had been doing so for about an hour already. He couldn't forget that unknown woman that saved him and he didn't know why. Normally he would just ignore all women and not stress about them. This time though it was different and he didn't know why. Something else that was bothering him was that his brother, Itachi, had told him that if he didn't find someone to marry soon he'd just marry him off to Sakura. He shivered. That was some horrible alternative. He couldn't stand her and that was why he came back.

He had stayed for about a week and a half and wanted to leave as soon as possible. The girl had pink hair; he didn't want any of his heirs to have pink hair. She also seemed to think that he liked her. He only tolerated her because he didn't want to disgrace the Uchiha name. Hinata, his cousin, had been there and she had helped him get out of the room whenever Sakura was present. He was grateful for that. He also remembered the talk he had with his brother earlier.

_Itachi had told him to go to his office and he did. When he got there he knocked on the door and he was admitted in: Itachi was sitting in his seat, his hands up on the desk, and chin resting on his hands. Sasuke walked in and sat across from his brother. Everything was quiet for awhile until Itachi spoke. _

"_I heard you refused to marry Haruno. What do you plan on doing?" Sasuke stayed quiet._

"_Sasuke, you've refused to marry about a dozen girls already and I know you have no interest in any of them but think of the clan. We're going to need to have an heir soon and you know I'm already married. Kyuubi for the moment doesn't want any children and I don't want to force her."_

"_I'm looking for someone." Sasuke stated._

"_Don't tell me it's about that woman who saved you yesterday?" Sasuke didn't say anything and Itachi took that as a yes. He sighed._

"_Alright I'll give you a week to find her, if you can't then you'll have to marry Haruno no matter what. Is it a deal?" Itachi stood up and brought out his hand in a way to close the deal. Sasuke stood up and shook his brother's hand. He was sure he'd find that girl. _

That was also the motive behind the walk on the beach. He'd probably have a better chance of finding her if he walked along the shore. The last time he had seen her, or heard her, had been near the shore. At that precise moment, Chidori seemed to perk up and began to run towards a certain place a few feet away. Sasuke called after him but he didn't listen. He then decided to run after Chidori to see what it is that interested him so much.

**%%%%**

Naruto had been practicing her walk and it was going pretty well for a mermaid turned human. She only fell over three times and stumbled a few more times. The tarp had been cut with the help of Pakkun and it wasn't as long as before although it was bulky.

"Walk over to the rock again," ordered Kiba. He was having fun watching Naruto stumble.

Naruto was about to walk towards the rock but hey heard barking and someone calling out. Iruka and Kiba both hurried into the sea and swam over to the deeper end so they could hide while Naruto was being chased by a very familiar creature. She used the rock to help her and ended up climbing it to get away from the dog chasing her but it only stood against it and licked her face. Naruto couldn't help but smile and would have laughed if she had her voice.

Pakkun stood next to the rock Naruto had stationed herself on and then the heavy footsteps that they had heard came to a halt. Naruto was petting the dog that had attacked her but paused as she heard a familiar voice.

"Chidori."

The dark dog moved off the rock and went over to its owner. Naruto just watched the man in front of her. It was Sasuke and he was wearing similar clothes as the day she had saved him.

Sasuke meanwhile couldn't help but stare at the girl on the rock. She had on what seemed to be a ruined cloth of a sail. He slowly walked towards her and just observed. She had long blonde hair that framed her delicate features.

As he observed he couldn't help but notice her eyes. It was true that he thought Sakura's eyes were pretty (he'd never admit it though) but this girl's eyes were so bright and clear that just her eyes attracted him. It reminded him of the ocean or the sky on a clear day.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her tanned skin was radiant.

Her frame was thin and he couldn't help but think she was more on the weak side. She was also staring at him and as he roamed her face he noticed three marks on either side of her face, on her cheeks. It reminded him of a fox and it made her look mischievous.

Something else he noticed was that she seemed to look a bit like Itachi's wife.

"Hey, are you okay? What's your name?" were the first things he said hoping that her voice was that of the mysterious girl he had seen the other day. Naruto, forgetting that she didn't have her voice, answered confidently but no noise escaped her lips. She frowned and touched her throat and tried once more, knowing it was futile but still having hope. Sasuke frowned noticing that the girl couldn't talk at all. This brought his hopes down because he knew the girl that had saved him had a lovely voice. However, feeling bad for the girl he decided to take her to the estate.

She seemed to have come from a ship wreck and must have been separated from her family, not to mention she must have gone mute.

Naruto noticed Sasuke approach her and he extended his hand towards her. She took it and he helped her get down from the rock. As she stepped off it she wobbled and noticing, Sasuke placed his arm around her shoulder but this only made her stumble on him. Sasuke glared at her but Naruto only smiled sheepishly and mouthed an apology.

She stood once again and Sasuke helped her walk to the estate with Chidori and Pakkun walking behind them.

"Well that's the first step in achieving her goal. She didn't even have to find the prince. He came to her," Kiba exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that what Naruto had with her?" Iruka asked.

Kiba turned to look at what Iruka was talking about and sighed. Sometimes Naruto was hopeless.

**%%%%**

Naruto was starting to get tired of everyone staring at her. Ever since they had arrived on the estate grounds everyone was staring! Did she look strange? She looked down at herself and shook her head. She looked like every other human around her. Was it because she was dirty? Perhaps that was the reason. She never really did care about how she looked but this was starting to get…uncomfortable.

She heard Sasuke say something but she wasn't able to catch what he said. He handed her to someone else and she looked between the two of them. Sasuke just turned around and left. She was going to follow but the woman she was left with pulled her towards a door.

"Come now dear, we need to get you washed up," was the woman's reply to her reluctance.

Naruto nodded hesitantly and followed the woman without falling over her new pair of legs. When they entered a room she noticed it smelled really nice and she stepped in without the woman telling her to.

Then she almost fell over when the woman pulled at the tarp she had around her. Assuming Sasuke had told her to do this Naruto didn't struggle and even helped get out of the garment, "The tub is filled. Get yourself inside while I go…dispose of this."

Tub? The woman pointed at the big _thing_ in the middle of the room they were currently in and Naruto walked over to it. Her legs were wobbling a bit and she sat on the edge of the _tub_, as the woman had called it. By then the woman had already left and she was by herself. She had been told to get inside of this…what was it going to do?

She placed her leg inside and smiled as she noticed it was just water under all the suds. She happily climbed inside and ended up splashing some water on the floor. She looked over the edge and looked around to see if there was anything she could use to wipe the floor with. She found another piece of cloth hanging nearby and grabbed it.

She placed it on the floor where the water had spilled and just watched as it absorbed the water. Then she removed it and wiped the floor with the end that was still dry.

_Done._

She went back to preoccupying herself with the water in the tub. It was emanating a sweet smell and she just sat there inhaling the smell. She wasn't sure what it smelled like but it was pleasant. Then the door opened and the woman from before was inside again. She didn't turn towards her until she felt something soft on her back. The woman was scrubbing her back with a cloth similar to the one she had used to wipe the floor, just that this one was smaller in size.

"Master Sasuke told me that you can't speak you poor thing. I'm sorry you got separated from your family. He told me that he found you by the beach where there seemed to be a ship wreck."

Naruto looked saddened by that. It was true that she got separated from her family but it wasn't by chance. She had chosen to leave them behind. She had done it because she wanted to be with Sasuke.

"Now then, let's not dwell on the past. I don't want you to be sad. After your bath you'll be given some new clothes and then you'll meet up with the Young Masters."

_Young Masters?_ Naruto thought. As if reading her mind the maid said,

"You've met Master Sasuke and you'll be meeting Master Itachi. He's Master Sasuke's older brother. There will also be other people there and hopefully Master Itachi's wife will be there as well. She's such a nice child but she seems to be depressed often, especially recently. It seems she was separated from her family."

Naruto nodded, seeming to understand the unknown woman's pain. When she had lost her sister Kyuubi and her mother she had been depressed even though she tried to hide it. Kiba was probably the only one who never believed in her smiles of assurance.

He would always stay by her side trying to keep her away from depression.

**%%%%**

I actually just noticed how not far this story has gone so I decided to post this chapter along with the fourth one...

Hopefully the updates for this progress but I'd also like some positive feedback from my currently awesome audience :)

Thank you and please continue to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 6

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto has already met up with Sasuke and has been taken in by him. She is currently being bathed by one of the maid's of the Uchiha Estate._

Young Masters? _Naruto thought. As if reading her mind the maid said, _

"_You've met Master Sasuke and you'll be meeting Master Itachi. He's Master Sasuke's older brother. There will also be other people there and hopefully Master Itachi's wife will be there as well. She's such a nice child but she seems to be depressed often, especially recently. It seems she was separated from her family."_

_Naruto nodded, seeming to understand the unknown woman's pain. When she had lost her sister Kyuubi and her mother she had been depressed even though she tried to hide it. Kiba was probably the only one who never believed in her smiles of assurance. _

_He would always stay by her side trying to keep her away from depression. _

_**%%%%**_

After leaving the girl he found on the beach with the maid Sasuke decided to go see his brother to inform him of their guest. They didn't have guests often and that might even cheer his wife up enough to have her go out. When he knocked on the door and entered he noticed Itachi wasn't alone. His wife was in the room as well, sitting on the couch against the office's far right. He didn't apologize but he did look apologetic. He knew they didn't get enough time to talk, especially lately where Itachi had been out on business trips.

"It's okay. You don't have to leave if you don't want to," Itachi said. "I'm sure Sasuke doesn't mind."

Sasuke shook his head, showing that he didn't mind having her around. For some reason he felt comfortable around her, as if she were his sister or mother like figure.

Itachi meanwhile, believed Sasuke had come to talk to him about the deal they had made earlier that day. It would be great if he had come to announce that he had given up and decided to marry Sakura, not that he personally liked her, but they did need an heir. And he found it highly unlikely that he had found the girl he claimed had saved him.

"We'll be having a guest today. I don't know her name but Chidori found her today just a couple of minutes ago. It seems she was in a ship wreck and has lost her voice," Sasuke explained.

Itachi nodded. It wasn't what he had expected but it was progress. After all being the way he was Sasuke wouldn't just bring in strangers in the house, especially not woman. And since this woman was mute it couldn't be the one that saved him but she could become his new bride…he needed to meet her.

"Will you be joining us?" He asked his wife. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm not feeling well. Do you think you could send some food up here for me?" Itachi nodded and Sasuke turned around, ready to leave.

"Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, and some of the sailors will be joining us today for lunch so inform your guest," Sasuke had stopped, listened to Itachi, and then left without a word.

%%%%

Naruto was being told what to wear by the lady that had bathed her and she wanted to ask her name but knew she couldn't verbally. The clothing that the woman had given her was called a dress. She remembered seeing those in the books she had but it didn't show how to put one on so she was having trouble dressing herself. After trying the woman chuckled and decided to help her. Naruto blushed and made sure she paid attention and remembered how to put the dress on. She didn't want to make a fool of herself if she was given something else to wear.

Before the woman decided to leave Naruto tapped her shoulder and the woman turned around, "Yes, what is it?"

She really wanted to know what her name was so she pointed at the woman and looked puzzled. The lady didn't seem to know what she wanted so she tried again. She pointed at herself and said her name without any sound coming from her mouth. Then she pointed at the woman and said, _who?_

The lady seemed to finally understand and nodded.

"My name? Is that what you'd like to know?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, my name is Kurenai. I'm the person here who takes care of most of anything related to the servants and cleaning the house, the head maid." Kurenai explained.

Naruto nodded, seeming to understand. Kurenai then made Naruto sit on a chair and began to comb her hair. Naruto just watched her from the mirror that was placed in front of her. Kurenai was a pretty woman. She had raven hair which was cut in layers and ruby red eyes, which attracted Naruto because the only red eyes she'd ever seen were Kyuubi's. Kurenai had a slim figure with a light complexion and was young. She looked strict but motherly at the same time.

"Alright, you're ready now. Let's go," Naruto nodded her head and followed Kurenai.

They were walking to a different room and when they got there Naruto admired everything. The pillars that jutted out, the long staircases, the beautiful paintings, and many other items she couldn't name. She was looking at everything around her that she didn't notice the people sitting at the table in the center of the room they had just walked into. When she finally did turn towards the table (Kurenai tapped her) she blushed.

There were a couple people sitting at the long table and most of them looked important (not that she wasn't important) and were staring at her _again_.

Kurenai pushed her gently towards the table and Naruto began to walk towards it. Sasuke got up and beckoned her towards a seat and she went over. She sat down in the second seat from the head's right and noticed she was sitting next to a lazy looking man. Next to him was the girl Kiba had been talking about, Hinata. Sasuke was across from her seat and to his left was an empty seat and to his right was the Hinata bodyguard (she didn't know his name yet). Next to him was a woman with brown hair in a pearl-like hair style.

There were others there too that she recognized from the ship.

One of them had blue tinted black hair and gray eyes. He looked to be around her father's age and he wore clothes similar to the ones Sasuke had on while on the ship. Another person was next to him and he looked to be a few years older than the previous man. He had brown hair with some white hair here and there and brown eyes.

Across from the guy with the blue tinted hair sat an old man around the age of sixty. He had white long hair and he wore a red shirt and brown pants. Next to him sat another old man who looked more his age. He had white hair and a white mustache. His eyes were brown and he was probably the shortest of everyone sitting down. After this brief observation she looked down at the food and wondered what it was.

Itachi, who was sitting at the head of the table, noticed it and said,

"It's mashed potatoes, rice, fish, and salad." Naruto only nodded, as if she knew what it was.

She looked at the different things next to her plate and saw the trident looking thing that she identified as a dingle hopper. She raised it quickly remembering what Pakkun had told her it was used for and began to run it through her blonde locks. She was so entranced by it that she didn't notice everyone watching her until, again, Kurenai tapped her shoulder.

She looked around at the people sitting around her and blushed. Perhaps the dingle hopper wasn't used around much anymore? Or perhaps it was only similar and had a different function, "Are you sure she didn't hit her head somewhere?"

"She is acting mighty strange."

She looked down at her plate and wondered what was wrong. Pakkun hadn't lied to her, she was sure of that, but why were they acting like this. The dingle hopper that she had placed back next to her plate was taken and replaced by another. This time she knew it wasn't for her hair and didn't raise it.

"You should eat," she raised her head and saw an older looking Sasuke. This was probably the man Kurenai had called Itachi. He lifted his own dingle hopper and began to scoop up his food with it. She looked at her own and did the same.

She carefully grabbed a scoop of everything except for the poor fish that was on her plate. She liked how the mashed potatoes tasted so she decided to eat a bit of and the salad was also tasty. The last of what she tasted was the rice since it was stranger than the other two foods on her plate. She ended up liking that one a lot and decided to eat it too.

She was trying not to eat quick; she usually did.

Then as everyone became accustomed to her presence they all began to talk and joke around. While everyone was eating and talking a gray haired man came in and excused himself because he was late. Naruto just watched him, remembering he was the guy who gave Sasuke the katana. He sat down next to Sasuke, in the empty seat to his left, and just sat there. She wondered how he was going to eat with that mask on his face.

Shikamaru (she was introduced to everyone) saw her staring at the man and said,

"If you want to see his face, it's not going to happen. None of us here except for Itachi, has seen Kakashi's face," Naruto just nodded and blushed at being caught staring at him.

Kakashi then decided to ask, "So who's our little guest here?"

"She's a girl Sasuke found over by the shore. It seems she was in a ship wreck and got separated from her family," Itachi answered.

"How very nice of you Sasuke. So, is this the young lady you're going to marry?" Sasuke just answered by glaring at him.

Kakashi ignored him and turned towards Naruto. "So Miss, what's your name?"

Naruto turned towards Kakashi when she heard him speak to her and tried to say her name but no sound came out of her mouth. Itachi then added,

"She seems to have lost her voice."

"And hit her head," one of the sailor's added. Naruto glared at the man and he stopped laughing.

"It seems she's got Sasuke's temperament," Kakashi added and watched as the girl, _Naruto, _continued to eat the rest of her food.

"Sir Neji, have you ever heard of merpeople?" the oldest man asked.

"What sailor hasn't heard those creatures," Neji answered. Naruto had gone stiff when the man had asked and she was still somewhat uncomfortable. Itachi and Kakashi were the only ones to notice her reaction.

"Do you believe in them?" Tenten, the girl with the pearl hairstyle asked.

"It's just a myth."

"No, Sir, they are real. One of them saved Lady Hinata. I saw it with my own eyes. I believe it was a man," the man said pointing at himself.

Neji chuckled. "Really. Sasuke, how can you keep people like this on your ship? If I were you I would have gotten rid of him a long time ago."

Sasuke glared, "If you don't like my preference in sailors then I suggest you leave or not board my ship."

Neji glared back.

Naruto turned back towards her food and began to eat again. She'd have to tell Kiba that he should have been more careful when saving Hinata. It was a good thing that the Neji guy didn't believe Cain, the old man, but it was also sad. The last time people had interacted with merpeople had been years ago. Merpeople had a longer life than humans. While humans lived up to about the age of 95 at most, merpeople lived up to around the age of 200, sometimes more.

Now she looked like she was seventeen, perhaps a bit younger, but she was actually twenty six in merpeople life. That was considered young. She wondered if Kiba would be by the shore today. She wouldn't be able to call him now but if Pakkun would tell her when he came up to the surface then it would be easier.

She continued eating.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 7

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto is eating at the table and one of the sailors mentions merpeople and how they had seen one rescue Hinata. Neji doesn't believe him and they continue to eat as if nothing was said._

_Naruto turned back towards her food and began to eat aGuyn. She'd have to tell Kiba that he should have been more careful when saving Hinata. It was a good thing that the Neji guy didn't believe Cain, the old man, but it was also sad. The last time people had interacted with merpeople had been years ago. Merpeople had a longer life than humans. While humans lived up to about the age of 95 at most, merpeople lived up to around the age of 200, sometimes more. _

_Now she looked like she was seventeen, perhaps a bit younger, but she was actually twenty six in merpeople life. That was considered young. She wondered if Kiba would be by the shore today. She wouldn't be able to call him now but if Pakkun would tell her when he came up to the surface then it would be easier. _

_She continued eating._

**%%%%**

Minato had decided to let Naruto calm down, so before having her called over he decided to attend to some issues with the kingdom. However, that had been hours ago and Iruka hadn't returned with her and nobody had seen her around. Even Sera had started to get worried and began to look for her but made sure not to stray too far or go to the surface. Unlike Naruto, Sera did stay away from the surface since she had been partially traumatized with the experience with her mother.

"She hasn't returned yet Father. Should we have the guards look for her?" Sera asked with a worried look.

Minato couldn't help but comfort his daughter and scold himself. If he hadn't acted to…rashly then Naruto would still be around and nobody would be worried or upset, "Don't worry, Iruka and I will continue to look for her. You should go to bed now."

Sera glanced at her father and gave him a kiss before retiring.

"How could I have been so…mistrustful," he berated but he knew that he had his reasons to be fearful and Naruto should have been more conscious of that. _It's not entirely her fault._

He looked about the castle grounds once more before deciding to head for some rest but bumped into Iruka along the way, "Have you found her?"

Iruka only shook his head and frowned sadly, "Don't worry Sir, I'm sure she's alright. She knows how to take care of herself."

"You're right…but I can't help but feel she needs help right now," he added and placed his hand on his chest.

It was a feeling similar to the one he had felt the day Kushina had been in danger. During that time humans and merpeople had lived in harmony but because of some foolish humans everything had gone downhill. They had decided to attack them and take them away by force. He still didn't know why this all had happened but everyday they lived in fear of being hunted.

The day his daughters had been in danger was the day he had decided enough had been enough and he destroyed all the humans that had come by. He destroyed their ships, their contraptions, and even went as far as killing the humans that had attacked them.

That had been years ago.

"You should go get some rest."

Minato turned towards Iruka and nodded, "Wait for her as long as you need to and inform me if she comes back during the night. It doesn't matter at what time she comes back, understood?"

Iruka bowed, "Yes Sir."

**%%%%**

Naruto watched as everyone was excused from the table and left on their own separate ways. Itachi had been the first to leave, saying he was going to check up on his wife's health. This made Naruto curious. She wondered what type of person his wife was and why she was so ill. The head maid had told her she was depressed, but wouldn't being locked up make her health worsen?

The next one to leave had been Kakashi who said he needed more reading material and even Jiraiya left. Apparently they were both headed to the same place and as she watched she couldn't help but notice Sasuke's eye twitch. Perhaps he knew where they were headed.

The guy next to her decided to leave as well, saying he needed a nap, which was unbelievable. During his time eating she had noticed he had dozed off at certain intervals, which made her believe he was either extremely lazy or just didn't get enough time to sleep because of work. The three sailors left with him, mumbling about work outside.

The only ones left, apart from Sasuke and herself, were Hinata, her look-alike bodyguard, and Tenten. He asked Hinata if she wanted to go with him to find her father for some training but she refused. She informed him that she would be in the garden instead and would await his arrival later on in the day. He nodded and beckoned Tenten to leave with him.

Unfortunately that only left Sasuke and her at the table…which became rather awkward after a while. Kurenai entered right after Hinata left and began to take the plates away and Naruto thanked her with a small bow of her head.

"I'll be a bit busy with some stuff that have to be done at the moment so I'll have you go shopping with one of the maids. Come on, I'll take you to her. I'll see if I have time to show you around tomorrow." Naruto jumped a bit at his suddenly booming voice and nodded. She had wanted to spend time with him but she also didn't want to take him away from his duties.

Naruto stood from the table and followed Sasuke into the kitchen, which is where she met the cook, Might Guy. She quickly found out that he was a very enthusiastic man who loved to ramble about youth and love. Her first impression of him was…unforgettable, especially since he wore a green spandex outfit.

"Go look for Keiko," and she saw Guy's eyes beam with happiness.

"Of course, and if I don't come back in two minutes then I, Might Guy, will run around the estate 1000 times!" and before she knew it he was gone.

_He's…strange…_

Naruto sighed, feeling she had been drained and leaned on the kitchen counter, just like Sasuke had done. She stared at him and couldn't help but pout. This was going to be harder than what she believed it would be. Judging by how he was during their meal he was a very quiet person, but she had already figured as much. Not only that but he disliked someone named Sakura, his once fiancée. It would have helped if she knew who this person was and what they were like so she could compare and see if she had any chance.

However, at the same time she didn't want to meet or know her because they were rivals and the more time she had with Sasuke the better. She didn't doubt that the woman hadn't disliked the idea of marrying Sasuke, who would?

"I have returned!"

She turned around quickly and managed to see a young maid fall and bump her head with a triumphant Guy. The woman stood up and took in some much needed air and Naruto couldn't help but admire her. She was younger than Kurenai but older than herself (in human years). Her now disheveled brown hair was held up in a loose ponytail on her right side. It even looked red when the light was reflected on it and with her lightly tanned skin it made her look pretty. Her eyes were a honey color and she noticed she had dimples when she smiled.

"I'm sorry," and she walked over towards Naruto, which was when she noticed her lack of stature compared to the maid. She scowled at everyone in the room, everyone was taller than her!

"What's wrong, dobe?"

Naruto turned her attention towards Sasuke and her anger raised. It was enough that she was shorter than everyone but now he had to go on and insult her? She wasn't going to take this lightly. She should be getting some respect, after all she was a princess. Sasuke wasn't the only person here who was royalty.

_How dare you call me a dobe you bastard! And what makes you think I'm a dobe you conceited rich boy? _

As she yelled this she grew angrier, knowing that her words were in vain if she had no voice. How she wished she hadn't traded in her voice so he could hear her. Perhaps that would put him in his place. If looks could kill Sasuke would have been burned alive.

Sasuke just smirked and showed some amusement, "What's that dobe? I couldn't _hear you_."

For some reason he found it…attractive…how the dobe was acting, especially now when she was angry. Her cheeks would puff out in an adorable way and her skin would turn rosy from all the anger. Her eyes would glare at him and he found it beautiful how they became a brighter blue. Of course he wouldn't voice this out. He was even surprised at his own thoughts. He just smirked at the dobe as she pouted and turned her head away from him like a child.

Keiko just watched everything play out, surprised her Master would act in such a childish manner.

He finally addressed her, "Keiko I want you to take her shopping with you. I'm busy so I won't be able to entertain her any longer. We need the usual and pass to Tsunade's and ask for Itachi's packet. I'm sure it's ready now."

Keiko nodded, knowing what to do. Whenever he told her to get something from Tsunade's she knew it was for Itachi's wife. The poor girl had been getting unhealthy lately and she was afraid she would become seriously ill. She was always so cheerful and very nice to the staff around the house.

Sasuke left the kitchen and Naruto stuck her tongue at him. However, he must of seen her somehow because he said, "Keep that thing in your mouth unless you're going to use it for something useful."

Naruto blushed at being caught and called him a bastard and wished he could've heard _that_. Alas, she had no voice so he couldn't have heard her insult. Keiko giggled. This was the first time a female acted like this with Master Sasuke. All the other she had known threw themselves at him, proclaiming their undying love for him and she knew that annoyed him. She grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her, signaling that they should leave. Naruto nodded and let herself be lead by the brown haired maid.

Before she knew it they were out in the village.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**

**Pretty useless, nothing happens :P but I'll get out the next chapter in a few days :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 8

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto blushed at being caught and called him a bastard and wished he could've heard that. Alas, she had no voice so he couldn't have heard her insult. Keiko giggled. This was the first time a female acted like this with Master Sasuke. All the other she had known threw themselves at him, proclaiming their undying love for him and she knew that annoyed him. She grabbed the girl's arm and tugged her, signaling that they should leave. Naruto nodded and let herself be lead by the brown haired maid. _

_Before she knew it they were out in the village. _

_**%%%%**_

Naruto had never seen so many humans in one place before. They were everywhere; women, men, boys, girls, young, babies, old. Keiko still hadn't let go of her hand and she was grateful for that. If she hadn't been holding onto her she would have been lost already. Naruto watched as Keiko bought things and put them in a sack like bag she brought along. Naruto lightly sniffed the air and could pinpoint a lot of smells. There were a lot of pleasant ones and she wondered where they all came from.

After about half an hour the bag Keiko brought was full and weighed quite a bit. They both carried it in turns while they went further into the town. As they did go further away the amount of people began to decrease. Naruto wondered why and Keiko noticed her confusion.

"We're going to go see Lady Tsunade to pick up some things for Master Itachi. Over here there are less people because it's mostly clinics and fishing shops. Not many people come to those shops today because it's going to rain later on. This place is crowded on days when it's sunny and when the ocean is calm," Keiko explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding but she was still confused. She knew what fishing was but she didn't know what a clinic was, which made it a bit hard to understand why people weren't here. Was it like the fishing place? When they arrived Keiko said,

"This is Lady Tsunade's clinic."

When they went in Naruto noticed a young woman sitting behind a desk at the side. There were some chairs up against the wall and the floor was white. The lights were a bit dim and Naruto wrinkled her nose. It smelled different…clean. She turned back to the woman behind the desk and read her name tag, _Shizune. _She was a raven haired woman with short hair and tan skin. When she saw them come in Naruto got a glimpse of her eyes; midnight dark with sweet grey waters.

"Keiko-san, how are you? Oh and you brought someone else with you. Hello, my name is Shizune, and you are?"

Naruto, for once, remembered she couldn't speak so she touched her throat. Keiko spoke for her instead, "She was in a ship wreck and lost her voice. Master Sasuke found her and decided to take her in. We don't know her name…"

"I'm sorry. I hope you get back with your friends and family soon…Are you here for Itachi's package?"

"Hai!"

Shizune disappeared into the room located behind her desk and rummaged around for a bit. When she emerged once more she had a brown bag in her arms and she handed it to her since Keiko was currently carrying the grocery bag.

"Thank you," Keiko added while Naruto bowed her head, wondering what was inside the bag.

After about ten minutes of walking Naruto finally decided to ask about the bag. She tapped Keiko and when she turned towards her, Naruto pointed at the bag she was carrying. Keiko seemed to understand and said,

"Master Itachi's wife isn't feeling so well. She's been a bit weak and hasn't left her room for a long time. He was worried so he had Lady Tsunade make something to give her some energy to move around some more. That's what this is. Most of the time it's just some herbs she has to drink."

Naruto nodded and the rest of the way was walked in silence. Naruto thought about Itachi's wife and hoped she'd get better. She'd never met her but according to what everyone was saying about her she was a very kind and respected person. She liked kind people and knew she would get along really well with her if she ever met her.

After a while they arrived at the estate and placed the groceries in their rightful place.

The day had passed by rather quickly and that surprised Naruto. Usually the only time she felt time fly by was when she was on an adventure with Kiba but here doing just about anything made time pass by. Perhaps it was because this _was_ an adventure all in itself. She learned about humans and their activities while they had leisure time.

"Well, that's everything. You can go rest for now," Keiko announced after putting away the last can of food.

Naruto looked around the kitchen and noticed there was nothing else to do. She wondered if Sasuke wasn't busy anymore but figured he would have checked up on her if he wasn't…or at least she hoped he would have.

"The garden is just over there if you want to take a walk. When Master Sasuke finishes with his work I'll tell him to go look for you. I doubt he'll be long," she added and Naruto brightened up.

Keiko just laughed at her enthusiasm and gave Naruto directions to the garden. Naruto saluted and headed out of the kitchen.

Keiko was left in the kitchen smiling to herself. The young lady was just like her Mistress, always wanting to help out…now that she thought of it Lady Uchiha and the young girl had some similarities.

They were both beautiful but that could be a compliment she could give to any person. Lady Uchiha, when she was first here, had the same temper this young girl had and there was a bit of a resemblance. Their skin tone was practically the same and if you were to put some make up on the girl and died her hair red she would look a lot like a younger version of her Mistress.

In fact, she would really like it if her Master would marry her.

**%%%%**

Naruto had been confident when Keiko had given her the directions to the garden. She was sure she would remember…but that wasn't the case. She was now LOST. She didn't even recognize where she was at and she couldn't call out for help. She had tried to keep walking about the place, knowing that if she found the entrance to the estate she could retrace her steps. Unfortunately for her she couldn't find anything remotely similar to the entrance but there were many ways to go out.

After a few more attempts at finding the entrance she gave up and decided to head out towards the shore. It had been a while since she had last spoken to Kiba and Iruka. It would be nice to talk with them.

She tried to get out without anyone seeing her, which was an easy task. She hadn't seen anybody in a while. After she 'escaped' she ran to where she was found and saw Pakkun. Pakkun went over to her,

"Hey, Naruto. What are you doing out here?"

_Kiba? _She mouthed out. Pakkun didn't seem to understand her so she tried to imitate him and the dog finally understood.

"Oh, he came by a while ago and said he'd be back in a bit. It hasn't been too long so I'm guessing he'll be here in a few minutes."

Naruto nodded and sat down on the sand. Today had been pretty eventful if you asked her. She had met a lot of people like the ones that she had dined with. She had met Sasuke and his older brother. She hadn't met his other relatives but she figured she would eventually, like Itachi's wife. She had spent the day with Keiko and it had been fun running around from stall to stall.

She had encountered many humans that she was sure she would have never met if she hadn't made the deal with Anko. If her father could see this then he would see that humans weren't all bad. The children that she had seen, their caring families, everyone! It had all been great…except for the insult Sasuke had given her.

Dobe? She was not a dobe. Nobody had ever even spouted that word in her presence…especially not directed at her.

"Got ya!" Naruto glared at the merman before her.

_This means war! _

She stood up from her place, which had been splashed with water, and chased Kiba into the water. He didn't go too far, knowing she could no longer breathe underwater, and they splashed themselves furiously.

Naruto laughed. She had missed seeing Kiba and knew that she would have to endure being without him for 3 days…until she fulfilled the contract. Naruto, too busy with her musings, didn't notice Kiba disappear into the water until she was dragged by her leg over to the shallow end.

She spluttered and spit out water, _Kiba!_

Her friend just laughed and she stood up, trying to wring out the water from her dress as best as she could, "How've you been?"

Naruto stopped messing with her dress and sat down. Kiba stayed close enough to the water where it would submerge his lower frame every time a current swept by.

_Great, _she smiled and nodded.

"Did you get to spend time with Sasuke?"

Naruto pouted and crossed her arms. The only time she had seen him today was during dinner and while they were in the kitchen waiting for Guy.

"No? I would have thought you'd at least done that. Was he busy or something?"

Naruto nodded with a frown.

"Just so you know you have to hurry up and make him fall in love with you. She only gave you three days and you've already spent half of a day without him," Kiba explained.

He didn't want her to be separated from him but it was either he could see her up here on the surface or have her become the property of Anko, the Sea Witch. He preferred the first option. At least then he could come visit her.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Kiba asked. Naruto had been pouting and frowning during this whole short conversation.

_He is such a conceited bastard! _Naruto mouthed out.

Kiba being the few people who knew Naruto well had an idea of what she said. Then again it could have been the fact that he understood the word 'bastard' when she mouthed it out. That was a word Naruto liked to say…a lot, along with evil and orange. And so they spent the rest of the day just 'talking'.

**%%%%**

Sasuke had been working on some arrangements with the neighboring nations and a few families. The first letter he had read, unfortunately, had been from the Haruno's. Actually, quite a few letters had been from them and when he checked the date he noticed that at least four had been sent in one day. He sighed at their inconsideration and the fact that they just didn't understand that he didn't love, much less desire, their one and only daughter, Sakura.

It seemed like all they were interested in were marrying their daughter off with him because of his influence and power and it was a plus for them that Sakura had taken…a liking to him. _More like an obsession._

He grabbed a paper from his desk drawer and began a letter. He didn't need someone who would fall at his feet or croon and ogle at him. He needed a partner who had their own ideas and would defend their ideals. He wanted someone who he could compete with and share his own ideas with. He didn't want someone who would immediately agree with him or a gossip.

Unfortunately for Sakura she didn't pass his criteria.

Perhaps if she didn't have _bright pink hair_ and a _screechy voice._ He would prefer a more subtle color, not to mention normal. A dark color would be nice…_or blonde. _He paused in his writing and shook his head. No, blonde was also too bright and spontaneous. A melodic voice would also be more soothing that Sakura's screeching voice. The only thing that he had admired about her had been her green eyes but that was too many negatives and one positive.

_Blue eyes are nicer. _He paused once more and sighed. He couldn't keep this up…not if he was going to be comparing. He put away the letters from Haruno and grabbed another pack of letters. It was from the Hyuuga's and how they wanted to meet with all of Konoha's contributors, which included both Itachi and him.

He quickly wrote a letter of confirmation that stated that they agreed with the date and meeting place.

Normally all of this was handled by Itachi but, according to him, once he married he would have to do this as well so why not start now. He hadn't argued but he knew his brother was just being lazy, which brought him to his next predicament.

He had to find the mysterious girl on the beach in seven days. If he didn't he would have to marry Sakura against his will. He tried to think back to what she looked like but that moment had been hazy. He was only sure of her voice.

_I think she had blonde hair…and blue eyes? Her touch was soft and her voice relaxing. It can't be her…she's mute._

He sighed and got back to work. That was when there was a knock on the door. He told whoever it was to come in.

Keiko was there and she looked like Guy had dragged her around the estate a few times. She was taking big gulps of air, her cheeks were red and he knew she wasn't blushing. She was one of the few people who didn't have an interest in him and he was grateful.

"Master Sasuke, I can't find her."

"Her?"

"Your guest. I told her to go to the gardens and she agreed. I told her where it was but she's not there. I already looked for her and asked a few people to help look as well but she's nowhere to be found."

Well at least that explained why she was panting and out of breath.

"Alright, keep looking. I'll help as well."

**%%%%**

**Internet has been taken because I'm a bad person :P and so I only have my phone to use but I can't upload stuff from there...so I stole the internet!...and updated :P**

**R&R Plz :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson13

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 9

_**Previously:**_

_"Master Sasuke, I can't find her."_

_"Her?"_

_"Your guest. I told her to go to the gardens and she agreed. I told her where it was but she's not there. I already looked for her and asked a few people to help look as well but she's nowhere to be found."_

_Well at least that explained why she was panting and out of breath._

_"Alright, keep looking. I'll help as well."_

**_%%%%_**

Sasuke decided to go outside and search for her since everyone was busy searching inside the manor. He couldn't believe that she had gotten lost on her way to the garden. It wasn't so complicated when heading there from the kitchen. He would understand if she left from her room or one of the rooms upstairs but the kitchen?

"Dobe," he muttered and couldn't help but think back to her arrival.

When he had found her she had been in rags and had been looking around constantly. She acted like a child who had just seen something for the first time, which he couldn't help but think was adorable. The way her eyes would flutter from one direction to the next, the way her lips curved up and awed at the most simplest things, the way her frame felt so clumsy when walking; it almost did feel like helping out a child.

Something else that caught his attention had been her features. Her blonde hair that flowed majestically behind her, her sun-kissed skin, her vibrant blue eyes, and those very unique scars on her cheeks. At first he had thought that they had been from the wreck she had been in but they couldn't have healed so quickly. It had been less than a day from what he guessed at. Someone would have noticed her if she had been there much longer.

Then the incident in the kitchen and the dining room had amused him. The first had been when she had picked up the fork and used it as a brush. She had seemed so happy, as if she had finally found something that she recognized. Why she thought that was the fork's function was a mystery to him. After that had been when they had bickered in the kitchen. He had thought that she was probably too shy to do anything, considering she didn't know anyone and couldn't even voice out her opinions but he had been wrong.

She fiercely insulted him with just her eyes and gestures. She didn't need her voice to show she was angry and he couldn't help but smirk. He had enjoyed watching her so fired up and against him. It even made him wonder about her voice.

As he wondered he couldn't help but believe that her voice would be similar to the one that belonged to the woman who saved him.

_Jingle Jingle_

**%%%%**

Naruto was laying on the sand with her feet towards the water and with every calm current they would get wet just like Kiba's lower body. He was still laying on his stomach and had his hands holding up his face. They both just laid there enjoying each other's company before Naruto would have to leave for the night.

"Oh, I forgot," Kiba exclaimed while sitting up. Naruto also sat up and watched him curiously.

"Your dad is looking for you. Iruka told him that you were with me and that we had gone out. You know, so that you would cool off. I guess that satisfied your dad because he stopped looking for you…for now."

Naruto nodded. Pakkun sniffed the air and then turned to the two merfolks.

"Someone's coming you two. Come on Kiba you have to hide," Kiba nodded and went behind one of the rocks further in the water so he couldn't be seen. Pakkun jumped onto Naruto's lap and she began to stroke his head. Then Naruto heard someone call her. She glared at the person who she knew was Sasuke. After all, how many people call her dobe? And how did he know she was here?

"Careful with the fur," Pakkun whispered and Naruto laughed sheepishly. She hadn't noticed that she had gripped Pakkun's short fur.

"Dobe, where've you been? Everyone's looking for you, come on," Sasuke ejaculated but upon noticing her wet state couldn't help but comment.

"Did you take a swim or were you stupid enough to fall in the water?"

Naruto petted Pakkun's head twice, signaling him to get off her lap and he did so. He looked at her once and turned away to leave. Naruto meanwhile just beckoned Sasuke over. Luckily for her he did move closer to her and when she stood up Sasuke looked puzzled. She _was_ just standing there.

Then out of nowhere she pushed Sasuke backwards. Sasuke, not expecting her to be aggressive, couldn't catch his balance on time and fell into the shallow water. He coughed up some water that had entered his mouth and glared at Naruto. Naruto just looked triumphant with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

_Take that you bastard!_

And with that she began to run towards the Uchiha Mansion. Angrily, he got up and ran after Naruto. Unknown to them Kiba was still there and was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. No wonder Naruto was mad at him. Not only had he called her stupid but he called her a dobe. Naruto wasn't one to take lightly on insults and Sasuke had just learned that…the hard way. This was why he loved hanging out with her. She always made him laugh because of her spontaneous actions.

**%%%%**

Naruto could hear Sasuke running behind her and she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that she was beating him. She had been on her human legs for less than a day and she was pretty fluid with them. She wasn't even wobbly when walking anymore. She began to slow down as she heard his footsteps fade away and she was confused.

She slipped into the manor and looked around cautiously. Since Sasuke knew the place better he would probably know a shortcut which is why his footsteps had receded. She turned back towards the entrance and saw nobody. Then someone collided with her and they both fell with Naruto underneath.

"Did you think you'd escaped so easily?" she heard Sasuke's voice. She felt her head spinning a bit and she shook her head. Yes, Sasuke was on top of her and beginning to soak her almost dried clothing.

She glared at him and struggled to get out of his grasp, _let go!_

She could feel his triumph as he held her down and she began to kick at his legs. Annoyed, Sasuke easily pinned her legs with his own and couldn't help but admire the way she looked.

Her blonde hair was fitted around her like a halo, her chest was rising quickly, her cheeks were colored red, and her eyes lit up, just like they had in the kitchen. Then he noticed that they weren't so far apart. If he only moved a little closer then he would be able to feel her lips against his own.

Then he felt someone's hand on his arm. He figured it was his brother who was going to pull him off of their guest but instead of doing so successfully he was jostled and his lips met those of the blonde beneath him. Their once small gap of distance was now nonexistent. It had been brief and once he was on his feet he couldn't help but wish it had been longer.

"I don't care what you two do but please, not at the entrance," Itachi commented with a smirk.

Naruto, after getting over the shock of her first kiss, quickly stood up and glared at her tormentor. That hadn't been a kiss of love! It had been accidental and it wouldn't work to keep her human. Especially since his brother had been the one to cause it.

She was about to leave but turned back towards Itachi and bowed at him. She was thankful to him for getting Sasuke off of her. She then turned to Sasuke and swiftly punched him in the face. She then smiled and walked away.

Itachi just chuckled.

"Damn her," Sasuke muttered while holding his swollen cheek. She looked feeble but she did have a powerful little fist. Not only that but he let himself wide open for her again. He needed to anticipate these things when in her presence.

"Why are you soaked?" he heard Itachi asked and he just growled. He didn't really feel like telling his brother that she caught him off guard before this so he left without saying anything.

Itachi just watched Sasuke leave. Seeing as their guest was also, or had been, drenched he would guess that she had been the cause of Sasuke's wear, "This is going to be interesting."

**%%%%**

Naruto closed the door to her room and let out a growl. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Their first kiss was supposed to be a kiss of true love! He didn't love her, he just loved to torment her. She sighed and went to her bed. On her bed was some clothing left out for her and she smiled gratefully. Her clothes weren't dry yet and it clung to her frame. She quickly took off her dress and put on the other dress on the bed.

It was much softer than the one she had been wearing…and shorter. It only reached about mid thigh and she couldn't help but tug at it. Unfortunately for her, no matter how much she tugged it would still stay at that length. Not to mention that the more she tugged the less she had to cover her chest with. She sighed and gave up. It was for sleeping so nobody would see her in this.

She laid on her bed and tried to fall asleep but as soon as she closed her eyes she saw midnight black eyes staring at her from above with a triumphant smirk plastered just beneath. Pale skin and raven hair framed a perfect face with broad shoulders and a strong body.

She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

She _really _needed to fall asleep.

**%%%%**

The next day Naruto woke up early because someone was disturbing her sleep. She was half aware of the disturbance and half aware of her now fading dream. She knew it was about Sasuke and how they end up together. It was also how their marriage united the humans and the merpeople but it was now only bits and pieces she was seeing.

Then she felt something wet on her cheek and she brushed it off. She heard a thud and turned around to the other side of her bed. Then she felt a prickling sensation on her arm and she frowned but didn't wake up.

_What? _

**%%%%**

**Plz R&R :) **

**Until nxt time**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 10

_**Previously:**_

_The next day Naruto woke up early because someone was disturbing her sleep. She was half aware of the disturbance and half aware of her now fading dream. She knew it was about Sasuke and how they end up together. It was also how their marriage united the humans and the merpeople but it was now only bits and pieces she was seeing. _

_Then she felt something wet on her cheek and she brushed it off. She heard a thud and turned around to the other side of her bed. Then she felt a prickling sensation on her arm and she frowned but didn't wake up._

_What? _

**%%%%**

She immediately woke up as she felt something bite her and she fell off the bed she was on. She shook her head and grabbed her arm. There were faint marks and then she heard a bark. She looked up at her bed and noticed Pakkun sitting there.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," he muttered.

She just glared at him. He had better have a good explanation for waking her up from the wonderful dream, which, by the way, she had almost completely forgotten. Then she looked around, how had she gotten in her room?

"I didn't want to bite you but you left me no choice," he answered her glare.

Naruto hit him on the head and ignored his howl of pain. He deserved it for biting her in her sleep. She checked the time and yawned. It was still early for breakfast but she decided to get ready anyways. As Pakkun began to talk about what happened yesterday after she left both Kiba and him she went to her closet. Apparently she had gotten a whole new wardrobe the night before.

There were many dresses and she couldn't help but admire their beauty. Whoever picked them had good taste but she needed something that was easy to put on. She wasn't so skilled at putting on the dresses yet. After browsing a bit she grabbed two dresses and showed them to Pakkun.

One of them was a plain white dress that tied around her neck. The back was bare and it was long. The ends had some embroidery and there was some embroidery around the waist. Other than that it was plain white.

The other dress was red and wasn't as long as the white one. It had no sleeves as well but covered her back and had a conservative collar. It had no designs and reached her knees.

Pakkun looked them both over and said, "The red one looks nice."

Naruto nodded and quickly changed into it. She then grabbed a _comb, _as Kurenai had called it and began to brush her hair.

"Oh and Kiba told me to tell you that your dad is worried. Iruka told him that you had left early with Kiba. He thinks you're still mad about what he did," Pakkun informed her.

Naruto stopped combing her hair. She had forgiven him for what he had done and hadn't put much thought into what he would feel once she disappeared. She was glad that Iruka was covering for her with her dad but how long would he believe Iruka? She didn't want him to be mad with Iruka because of something she had decided on. And if she told him what she was doing now he wouldn't take things too lightly. He would probably blow up.

"Oh and when I was on my way here I smelled a few more people in the palace. Are there new guests?"

Naruto shrugged, showing she didn't know.

"Well just be prepared."

Naruto nodded in thanks. _See you later, s_he mouthed out and left the room, heading to the dining room.

Her room was located on the second floor just like most of the other rooms but hers was on the west wing. After leaving her room and walking down a corridor she had to head down the large staircase at the center of the house. If she chose to go to her left then she would head into the kitchen while heading to the right would lead her into the spacious living room. If you headed deeper into the first floor you would find the kitchen, which is where she headed.

As she stepped into the kitchen she noticed that there were a lot of things on the counter, more than before. She walked over and tapped Keiko, who was busy placing some food on the bowl laid out on the kitchen island.

"Hey there. How did you sleep?" she asked. Naruto smiled and nodded. She then grabbed one of the bowls and put them on a cart.

"Wait, I can do it. You don't need to help. Why don't you go to the dining room?" Naruto pouted, wanting to help.

"Alright, you can help for a bit. You know, why don't I give you a name for the time being? It's strange to just call you 'hey' or 'the guest'." Keiko said while putting some food in more bowls. Naruto nodded.

"Alright, how about...Iris?" Naruto shook her head.

"How about...Makenna?" Naruto shook her head again. It was a nice name but she didn't like it for her substitute name.

"Hmm...Jenny?" Keiko asked again. Naruto shook her head.

"Don't like it, huh? How about...Kit? I mean…you do remind me a bit of a little kitsune…" Naruto stopped and Keiko turned towards her.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" Naruto shook her head and then smiled.

"So is Kit fine?" Naruto nodded.

"Okay, Kit it is. Once you have time you can write down your name for me so I can call you by your given name," Naruto nodded and helped Keiko serve some food and make a couple of drinks. Keiko smiled.

"Lady Kit, I have to warn you that we have guests; the Haruno's and Yamanaka's. I'm warning you because their daughters are a bit…possessive? Yeah, I guess. Both of them were once one of Master Sasuke's fiancées. Of course he never favored either of them but they could get annoying and aggressive towards you because you're here," Naruto nodded. She remembered Sasuke talking about his fiancée and how he didn't want to marry her.

"Alright, go to the dining room now. It's already time and they're going to be wondering what took you so long," Naruto nodded and smiled at Keiko. She left to the dining room and when she got there six new people were sitting at the table. Four where females and two were males. Naruto took the seat she had yesterday, which was next to Shikamaru.

"Well, since you're here we can begin. Keiko, Midori," Itachi called out. When he did Keiko and a raven haired girl came from the kitchen with some dishes and began to serve. After them a pale blonde girl came and brought the drinks. Once they were done serving they left to the kitchen again.

"Excuse me Master Itachi but who is this young lady?" Mrs. Haruno asked in a way which showed disrespect towards Naruto. Naruto turned towards her and looked her over.

The lady had brown hair and gray eyes. Her skin was light and she wore black dress and Naruto thought it was pretty. The lady was thin and somewhat average in height and body figure. She had her hair up and had on a few bands on her fingers. She didn't seem like the type of person she'd like, especially if she was talking like that.

"Yes, I agree Master Itachi," said another lady.

This lady was a blonde with green eyes, and like the other woman wore nice clothes. Unlike the other lady, though, this one had a fuller figure. She wore a blue dress and white gloves. This woman looked a lot like the younger female sitting next to Sasuke. She assumed they were related while the brunette and the pinkette were related.

Unlike the day before, none of the sailors joined them. It was only the new guests and the other people like Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru who were eating at the table. She wondered why the others weren't here as well.

"She's a guest. She was in a ship wreck nearby and we let her stay for a while."

"Oh, I see. Aren't you worried something may happen?" Mrs. Haruno accused. Naruto tried to look calm but if you looked closely you could tell she was angry.

"No Mrs. Haruno, why would I be?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said and continued eating. "So what's your name?"

Naruto turned towards the woman in black and said nothing. "You know you should answer when someone speaks to you."

Naruto turned towards the person who talked to her. She was sitting next to Sasuke and she was looking straight at her. The girl had bubble gum hair and green eyes. Her skin was a peachy color and, like her mother, she wore fine clothes. Her dress was pink and Naruto twitched. Pink had never been her favorite color. She was more of an orange lover.

"She lost her voice so she can't speak," replied Sasuke. Sakura immediately turned her attention to Sasuke and Naruto felt sick. The girl was practically drooling, just like the blonde on the other side of Sasuke.

"Lady Kit?" Naruto turned towards Keiko. She had come out to get the empty pitchers of juice and water to refill them.

"Lady Kit?" Itachi asked. Keiko nodded.

"Hai, Master Itachi. I didn't know what to call her so she let me pick a name for her. She seemed to like Kit so I'll be calling her that," she then bowed and left with the plates. Afterwards the raven haired girl and the pale blonde girl came out with the extra pitchers.

"Well, Lady Kit, let me introduce you to our guests. This is Miss Sakura Haruno," Itachi said, pointing to Sakura. Sakura just nodded and Naruto smiled at her. _So that was the Sakura Sasuke had mentioned on the day of the ship wreck, _Naruto thought.

"This is Mrs. Haruno and her husband Mr. Haruno," Naruto turned towards them and smiled at both of them.

"This is Mrs. Yamanaka and Mr. Yamanaka," Naruto turned to the other couple and smiled at both of them too.

"This is Miss Ino Yamanaka," Itachi said and Naruto gave her an even faker smile then she did the other guests. Ino didn't even turn to acknowledge her. She just kept making goo-goo eyes at Sasuke and would glare at Sakura between her fawning.

And so breakfast went on. Naruto contained her anger towards the Haruno's and Yamanaka's, especially Sakura and Ino, who were practically hanging off of Sasuke. Everyone talked, especially the Haruno couple and the others present would join in the conversation. Once everyone was done they all left, except for Naruto. She stayed behind to help Keiko.

"You know, you don't have to stay and help. Besides, you've helped me a lot already," Keiko had said when she saw Naruto piling up the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen. Naruto just nodded and continued helping.

She had to spend more time with Sasuke. With Sakura and Ino here, though, it seemed it would be much more difficult. The girls seemed to cling onto him all the time. No wonder he didn't like them. She kept scrubbing the dishes and then rinsed them. The problem would be how to separate them if she couldn't even talk.

"Hey dobe," she turned around and almost dropped the plate.

_What?_

"Hey I was going to go out. I'm going to go around to see the village and thought you'd like a tour."

"What are you doing?" he asked. Naruto was looking around pretty sure those two leeches weren't too far off.

Naruto put the dish on the dish rack and then began to ogle at Sasuke. She grabbed his arm and she noticed he stiffened. She then moved to his other arm and did the same. She then let go of his arms and crossed her own. She wanted to know where Sakura and Ino were at. She then motioned to their height and turned to it, as if there was someone there.

"If you're talking about Sakura and Ino I told them I'd be busy. They're in their rooms," Sasuke groaned.

"So are you going to come, dobe?" he asked. Naruto glared but still nodded.

"Alright, go change. Your clothes should be in your room by now and I'll go get the carriage ready," Naruto nodded and left to her room. Sasuke called out for Keiko and she came into the kitchen.

"If you see Lady Sakura or Lady Ino and they're looking for me, tell them I'm busy with Hiashi on some business," Keiko nodded.

**%%%%**

Naruto practically skipped to her room after she left the kitchen. Things were going great! She didn't even have to find him and his proposal to go sight seeing made her all jittery. She had thought it would be impossible to get him alone with both Sakura and Ino at the estate but she was mistaken. And the fact that he wanted to spend his day in her presence made her even happier.

However her happiness was short lived as she saw Sakura knocking on her door. She groaned inwardly and knocked on the wall to get Sakura's attention. Sakura was startled and glared at her. Naruto just smiled politely.

"Hello Miss Kit."

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**

**I'm trying to get this out as quickly as I can lol**

**Since it's already complete**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 11

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto practically skipped to her room after she left the kitchen. Things were going great! She didn't even have to find him and his proposal to go sight seeing made her all jittery. She had thought it would be impossible to get him alone with both Sakura and Ino at the estate but she was mistaken. And the fact that he wanted to spend his day in her presence made her even happier._

_However her happiness was short lived as she saw Sakura knocking on her door. She groaned inwardly and knocked on the wall to get Sakura's attention. Sakura was startled and glared at her. Naruto just smiled politely._

_"Hello Miss Kit."_

**%%%%**

Naruto bowed slightly.

"Look you may not know this but I was Sasuke's fiancée once. He doesn't show it but he loves me and I want you to stay away from him. I've known him since I was a toddler and have always admired him. I don't know why you're here but if you came just to seduce Sasuke then I won't let you," Sakura accused.

"I think you're mistaken Sakura. Sasuke doesn't love you, he loves me. Why else would _she_ be here. I mean _look_ at her. She looks like a lower class version of _me_," Ino said walking towards them.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed. Sakura was accusing _her _of seducing Sasuke? _She_ was the one who was trying to seduce him with all her clothes and 'seductive' manners. Not only that but Ino was insulting her as well. From what she gathered at the dining room they weren't exactly the most influential people around Konoha. Even she was more _high class_ then either of them. She had her own kingdom!

Besides, if Sasuke liked either of them then he wouldn't have asked _her _to accompany him out to the village. She knew he was the type to go with what he preferred and he wasn't the shy type. He liked winning and having his way.

"Ino-pig, you know that's not true!" Sakura yelled at her, forgetting about Naruto.

"Forehead, don't be delusional. I mean who would like you?" Ino answered back. Naruto glanced between the two and took this opportunity to slip in her room and change.

She had thought that she would only dislike Sakura and Ino because they were her rivals but to listen to them any longer would have been torture. She didn't blame Sasuke for dumping both of them. In fact, she praised him for putting up with them for so long, if Sakura's claim was correct.

She looked at her bed and noticed a change of clothes had already been placed there. She quickly changed and looked herself over in the mirror. She really liked this dress; the color was beautiful and perfect for her tastes. The top of the dress was white and had short sleeves. There was a black belt around her waist and then the skirt was a perfect shade of orange. It flowed smoothly all the way to her feet. She made a thumbs up pose in front of the mirror and smiled.

The person picking her clothes had _perfect_ tastes.

She heard some noise coming from under her bed and she checked what was under there. She had an idea of who it was and when they bolted from under there she noticed that her suspicions had been correct.

"Hey Naruto! Kiba was looking for you…are you going out?" Naruto nodded while showing off her new dress.

"That looks really nice on you. Your color was always orange after all," Naruto nodded and checked the clock. Pakkun noticed.

"Well then, I'll tell Kiba you're out and that you'll meet him later. Is that okay?" Naruto nodded again and Pakkun left through the window. She couldn't help but wonder how he got all the way to the second floor but was too busy hurrying outside.

She was being waited on after all.

**%%%%**

When Naruto arrived outside there was a carriage waiting outside with Sasuke leaning up against it. It looked like he had been waiting a while and when he spotted her he motioned for her to hurry.

Naruto smiled at the strange contraption they were going to be using to see Konoha. In fact, she wasn't sure what to do when she approached it and just stood there at the side, watching the horses.

"Are you going to get on anytime soon? I don't want Ino or Sakura to see me," Sasuke reminded her. Naruto nodded and slowly began to get on the thing, which she remembered Sasuke called a _carriage. _She hadn't seen this in any of her books and she hadn't seen anyone in the village with one.

Once she seated herself Sasuke got on and grabbed the horses' reigns and tugged at them gently. The horses began to move out of the estate and Naruto grabbed onto her seat. She glanced at Sasuke and saw how at ease he was, _perhaps it isn't dangerous? _She let go of her seat but was still a bit rigid, but that didn't last long.

Once they were in the village she loosened up, too preoccupied with how beautiful everything looked and how people were waving at them. Sasuke didn't wave back so Naruto took it upon herself to wave for the both of them and smiled enthusiastically. Everything was so nice.

As they began to pick up speed she noticed that they were going further from the village and more towards plain fields. Flowers were growing everywhere and the grass was a lush green color. She could hear the water from the canal that they were following and she couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She leaned over the carriage and laughed when it tilted over. It wasn't so scary anymore.

**%%%%**

She sat still for a while but couldn't help but want to take the reigns from Sasuke. He must have noticed her staring because he handed her the reigns, a bit attentively, but he did let her guide. Unfortunately for him she was too excited and whipped the reigns so that the horses would go faster and they did. Sasuke fell back on his seat because of the bumpy road but Naruto was to busy having fun to notice.

Sasuke grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back as well causing her to pull on the reigns and stop the horses, _hey! _

"Idiot, we're going to die if you keep that up," was her party pooper's response to her anger. She pouted and got up back to her seat. She hadn't really noticed him fall and she scowled at the fact he had made her fall as well.

That anger didn't last long. Their fast riding had led them to a lake and Naruto couldn't help but admire it. The sun had gone done quite a bit and she heard her stomach growl, "Hungry?"

She turned towards Sasuke and began to drool. He was eating a sandwich and she couldn't help but sigh in pleasure at the aroma the food was emitting. She heard her stomach growl but Sasuke didn't offer her any food. She looked around the carriage to see if there was more.

Left of Sasuke was a basket which was also emitting sweet aromas and she tapped his shoulder. Sasuke looked over to her and she scowled at his smirk. The bastard knew she was hungry and was eating in front of her on purpose. She looked away and willed her stomach to stop growling but was unsuccessful. This made Sasuke chuckle and she blushed.

She hadn't heard him laugh during the time she had been there. In fact, she had even believed he wasn't capable of such a thing. The only thing she'd ever seen on his face was a triumphant smirk, a scowl, and a look of annoyance.

"Come on," she turned to Sasuke who had already gotten off the carriage and was holding his empty hand towards her. His other hand was carrying the basket that she had just been drooling over a few seconds ago.

She grabbed his hand and he helped her off. As soon as she was off they walked over to a clearing near the lake they had stopped to rest at. He placed the basket down and told her he'd be back in a second. She just nodded and watched him unhook the horses from the carriage and bring them towards the lake for a drink. The carriage wasn't far from them so they could watch over it while the horses were tied to a weeping willow drooping towards the lake.

"Take out the stuff. I told Keiko we would be gone for a while and she made us some lunch," he commented while sitting on the grass.

Naruto nodded and began to take out the stuff inside. There was also a cloth that they placed under the food. Naruto grabbed one of the sandwiches and finally satisfied her growling stomach.

There was also some mashed potatoes, crab (poor thing!), more sandwiches, and bread. For drinks there were two cups and a jug of water and juice. Naruto grabbed the juice and wondered how to open it. After a few futile attempts Sasuke took pity and opened the jug for her and poured some juice in her cup. Naruto just awed at the jug.

She happily ate her food and made sure not to eat any crab. She stared at the lake and at how peaceful it all was. The sounds of the nearby crickets and other animals were soothing and she could hear a few fish swim by.

"Come on," she heard Sasuke and she saw him heading towards the lake. She placed the cup she had been drinking out of near the basket and quickly hurried after him. As she caught up to him she saw him already atop a small boat. It vaguely reminded her of the boats everyone was using to escape the burning ship.

"Get on."

Naruto picked up her skirt and carefully climbed on the boat. As soon as she was seated Sasuke used the paddle to make them drift into the lake.

**%%%%**

After Pakkun had reported with Kiba about Naruto's whereabouts they both headed off to search for her. If there was anything they could do to help her then they would. Pakkun easily followed her scent to the lake nearby and told Kiba about it. They took their own separate ways and both ended up finding the two riding on a boat.

But they weren't the only ones to follow Naruto. Since the day Anko had changed Naruto into a human she had been keeping tabs on her. It was rather difficult to do so when she wasn't near water but luckily for her most of the time she was. At first she had been worried when she had seen her Prince find her on the shore. She didn't need them to spend so much time together or it would ruin her plans.

Not long after her potion had light up slightly, showing that a kiss had been shared between the two. Luckily for her it hadn't shone bright enough to be considered a kiss of true love. This whole affair was irritating her ever since then. She had believed that it would be impossible for the princess to complete her task but seeing as they had already shared a first kiss it would become more difficult for _her! _

Which is why she sent her precious eel after the princess. It seemed like she would be with _Sasuke, _as he was named, for the whole day.

"I'll make sure you don't win, little princess," Anko smirked.

She had to make sure things went her way, "Make sure they don't kiss."

"Yes, Master," her pets chorused.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 12

_**Previously:**_

_Naruto and Sasuke both escaped from the estate without Sakura or Ino noticing. They are both currently having a boat ride, unaware of their company; one is there to help her achieve her goal and the other is there to ruin her chances with Sasuke._

_()_

_"I'll make sure you don't win, little princess," Anko smirked._

_She had to make sure things went her way, "Make sure they don't kiss."_

_"Yes, Master," her pets chorused._

**%%%%**

Naruto watched the calm lake from her place in the boat. She had half laid out with her head resting on her left arm while her right hand dragged along the water, creating ripples with every movement. It was nice to spend so much time with Sasuke even if she couldn't speak.

"Dobe," she heard him call out. She turned her head and glared at him. When would he stop calling her that?

"It's not like I know anything else to call you by," he defended while sitting down across from her. Naruto splashed him slightly and he slapped her leg.

_Guess my name, _she mouthed out and Sasuke was able to understand. Ever since the incident at the kitchen he had been paying closer attention to her mouth. He told himself it was so he could read what she was saying but he couldn't help but notice how she would bite at her lip at times, moisten them, and even pucker them while she was pouting.

"You want me to guess?"

Naruto nodded and sat down properly. She placed her arms on her lap and placed her chin between her hands. She wondered how long it would take for him to guess it right.

"Karen?" She shook her head. It wasn't even nice.

"Hime," she shook her head. She _was_ a princess though.

"Chizu," he guessed again and she shook her head.

Sasuke couldn't help but look around when he heard some noise. It wasn't any of the animals and it had sounded like someone's voice. Naruto had also heard the quiet whisper and smiled. Kiba was always there when she needed something and helping Sasuke figure out her name was great. She actually hadn't seen him yet but she could recognize his voice anywhere.

_What's the harm in trying, _"Naruto?"

She smiled happily and nodded, _Thanks Kiba._

"Naruto, that seems to suit you, dobe," Naruto sighed. He had her name already so why did he still insult her. That had been his excuse and she decided to insult him as well.

_Bastard, _and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did I tell you about that tongue of yours," Sasuke warned.

She smirked and did the same gesture once more but what scared her was that Sasuke smirked back at her. Before she knew it Sasuke had attacked her and was now holding her mouth roughly with his hand. She had managed to 'put away' her tongue before he reached her and now he was left with holding her by her jaw.

"Pretty swift."

Sasuke watched as she was holding herself up. He was above her _again_ and he smirked at their position. He could probably get used to this, especially if her reaction was always this amusing. Last time she had been glaring at him and puffing from their run. This time she was blushing and trembling from trying to hold both their weights on her arms. Her eyes were staring into his own and he couldn't help but lean closer to the lips that were only a few inches away. He wanted to taste that appendage that always seemed to insult him and feel that wonderful frame of hers against his own.

_Splash!_

Before he did anything the boat had tipped over and both of them ended up in the water. He was the first to emerge with Naruto right after him. He looked around and couldn't see anything that would have caused the boat to tilt. It wasn't their fault either because they weren't leaning over it.

He turned back to Naruto and saw her shivering. He heard her sneeze and made that his cue to flip the boat over. He helped her get on first seeing as she was cold and then managed to get himself on again as well.

"We should probably…head back," he whispered and saw her nod her head.

**%%%%**

Anko couldn't believe it! That brat was doing better than she expected. She hadn't thought that the human would be bold enough to kiss her but she had been wrong. If her little pets had been a second later then she would have lost her way to power! She had to change this _now!_

She headed to her cabinet and started tossing potions out. If she didn't act quickly then she would loose everything once more. She had lost her reign of power once by the hands of that brat's mother and she wasn't going to loose again to her. She finally reached the end of her cabinet and grabbed the last potion in there.

"I won't make this easy for you Naruto. Be prepared, because I'll make sure you belong to me," she laughed and began to make her move.

Those pesky girls that she had seen arrived weren't helping like she thought they would. In fact, they were making things turn in favor of Naruto but once she finished this new concoction everything would turn back to her.

She _would _destroy them.

**%%%%**

As they headed back to the estate Sasuke couldn't help but notice how Naruto kept shivering and sneezing. He wanted to already be there so that she would be warmer but if he hurried the rush of air would be bad for her and surely make her sick. He glanced behind their seats and noticed he still had his spare clothes.

"You should take off your dress and put those on so you won't get sick," he informed her while pointing at the bag behind him.

Naruto reached over for the bag and inside was an extra pair of men clothing, "I usually have an extra pair just in case something happens. You should change."

_You? _Naruto asked.

Sasuke just waved her off and turned towards the road. Naruto just sat there with the clothes in her hand and then she heard Sasuke again, "I'm not going to look so hurry up."

Naruto blushed. She hadn't even thought of that possibility and now that he voiced it she became nervous. She moved to the back and began to peel away at the wet clothes she was now sporting. If he said he wouldn't look then she believed him. He was a jerk at times but she didn't think he was a liar.

As she shed the dress off she took the clothes out of the bag and sprawled them out on the space behind Sasuke. She grabbed the shirt and easily fitted it over her head without having to unbutton more than two of the buttons. After that she stretched out her legs and grabbed the pants.

She fit both her legs into the pant holes and tried to pull them up but she didn't have too much space. She looked around to see where she could stretch her legs up on and couldn't find a place…until she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke had been trying not to look back at Naruto while she changed. It was actually a hard challenge and that surprised him. He had never had the desire to see a woman undressed but as Naruto changed in the carriage he couldn't help but want to take a peek.

"Oomph."

Sasuke felt himself move forward as two feet pushed up against his back, "Naruto…" he warned.

She pushed once more and he heard as the fabric of the pants moved along her legs. He sighed and stayed firm so that he wouldn't fall forward and so she could properly change into her clothes. After one more push against his back she moved and sat down beside him once more.

He glanced at her and felt himself heat up. She looked perfect wearing his clothes. They fit her big but just seeing her adjust the pants' length and the shirt's sleeves so that they accommodated her own stature made him feel satisfied. He hadn't known her before he found her so he couldn't say this was the first time she had worn another man's clothes but the way she was made him believe it was and that made him feel superior.

He didn't want to think about someone else having touched her or even getting so close to her. He felt weight on his shoulder and noticed her now sleeping face resting on his shoulder.

He didn't move or wake her.

**%%%%**

Sakura and Ino had both been looking around for Sasuke for hours now and they hadn't seen him anywhere.

After Kit, Itachi's new guest, had escaped them they had been searching nonstop for Sasuke without any luck. They had asked staff from the manor but nobody knew where he was at. They had even asked Itachi about his whereabouts but even he didn't know. They headed to the kitchen to see if Keiko knew anything about him.

"I'm sorry Lady Haruno, Lady Ino but Master Sasuke has gone out," Keiko said while continuing to clean the kitchen.

"Where did he go?" Ino demanded. Both females had a feeling Kit was probably with him since she couldn't be found anywhere either. Her room was locked but it was too quiet for someone to be there.

"He went out with Lord Hiashi to discuss some business a while ago."

That calmed them both down. If Sasuke had just left then the probabilities of him being with Kit were slim to none. After all Kit hadn't been seen since this morning.

"Tell me about Kit," Sakura demanded. "Is she Sasuke's new fiancée?"

Keiko sighed inwardly at their persistence, "No Lady Haruno. She is merely a guest."

"Yet she is treated like royalty. I recall that dress belonging to Lady Uchiha, Master Itachi's wife," Ino accused.

"Yes, she lent them to her. When Miss Kit arrived she was in rags so Lady Uchiha gave her some dresses from her younger years."

Sakura glared.

"Where did that wench come from?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know. Now if you would let me continue with my work," Keiko replied and walked away from them.

Both of them decided to head off their own way. Sakura headed to her room while Ino headed to the living room so she would be the first to encounter Sasuke when he arrived.

When Sakura waited in her room she was constantly watching out for Sasuke. Her room was clearly facing the entrance to the estate, seeing as their was a wall that surrounded the whole village so that the water wouldn't drown them when it became violent. However, as time passed she couldn't help but drift off until she was sleeping to deep to notice anyone's arrival.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 13

_**Previously:**_

_When Sakura waited in her room she was constantly watching out for Sasuke. Her room was clearly facing the entrance to the estate, seeing as their was a wall that surrounded the whole village so that the water wouldn't drown them when it became violent. However, as time passed she couldn't help but drift off until she was sleeping to deep to notice anyone's arrival._

**_%%%%_**

Naruto was woken up when Sasuke nudged her slightly. Naruto opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Where were they? She lifted her head and looked around. It looked like the estate.

"Having trouble waking up?" Sasuke asked with a yawn.

Naruto looked over to him and frowned. If what she remembered was correct they had just come back from the lake, which meant Sasuke was still soak…damp. She placed her hand against his arm and removed it. He was _freezing!_ If he didn't get inside and warm up then he was going to get sick!

She got off the carriage quickly and began to pull him off. He allowed her to take him inside and as they entered he saw Kurenai pass by, "Kurenai."

Kurenai turned around as she heard her master call, "There's some clothes in the carriage, take care of that. Also, tell one of the stable boys to take the horses to the back."

Kurenai bowed at her master and left to fulfill her duties.

Naruto took him to the living room and made him lay down. Knowing nobody else to turn to she went to look for Keiko. She headed to the kitchen and couldn't find anybody and she began to panic. She didn't know what she was supposed to do when a human became sick. She went back outside and looked around for Kurenai. Luckily she was barely going to get the stable boy and was still outside the estate.

Not being able to speak, Naruto grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her inside the house, "What's wrong?"

As they headed into the living room Naruto made her touch Sasuke's forehead. Kurenai became serious and told her to stay with him while she got someone else to help her. Naruto nodded and placed Sasuke's head on her lap. If he had worn the spare clothes that were in the carriage he wouldn't be sick. It was all her fault…

She began to stroke his forehead since he was frowning. His hair was still a bit damp and he was dripping with sweat.

Not long after Kurenai returned with Itachi and Guy. Guy picked him up and Naruto was surprised to see him so quiet. From what she had seen, he wasn't the most quiet person but apparently he was worried about Sasuke as well. Naruto followed Itachi and Guy to Sasuke's room and couldn't help but let a few tears drip from her eyes.

She shook her head and wiped away her tears. She had to be strong.

"You can go to your room now. We'll take care of him," Itachi told her.

Naruto shook her head. This was her fault and she wanted to stay. Itachi seemed to understand and allowed her to enter Sasuke's room. She noticed that his room wasn't decorated. It only had a bed and a bit of furniture. Nothing was on the walls except for two paintings and there was just one frame on the bedside table.

"We need to get Lady Tsunade," Guy informed them.

"I'll go call her," Kurenai said and left the room.

"Guy, go get some water and some towels. We need to get his temperature lowered."

Guy nodded and left. She had an idea he wouldn't be long, "I need to go tell my wife not to worry. I'll be right back."

Naruto nodded and sat on Sasuke's bed. She reached out to him and placed her hand on his forehead. His temperature was high and she placed her other hand on his abdomen. She closed her eyes and willed herself to heal him.

She opened her eyes and knew they were red and that the marks on her cheeks were now more pronounced. Her hands began to glow with a red light and she began to heal Sasuke. It wasn't as bad as she had believed but if he didn't get someone to cool him off then the next day he wouldn't be able to even walk around.

When she felt him stir she removed her hand from his abdomen and kept her hand on his forehead. He began to turn and she smiled as she felt his temperature lower to a more suitable degree. She heard footsteps in the hall and she removed her hand from his forehead.

"I've brought the water…where is Master Itachi?" Guy asked.

She didn't answer him. Instead she stood from her place on Sasuke's bed and began to walk out of the room.

Before Guy could say anything she ran to her room and collapsed on her bed. It had been a while since she had last used her healing abilities and it tired her out.

**%%%%**

Sasuke woke up to notice he wasn't alone in his room. Guy, Itachi, and Kurenai were in his room and looking at him strangely. He sat up on his bed and looked around his room at down at himself. He was wearing some dry clothing, which surprised him. The last thing he remembered was heading back to the estate with Naruto resting on his shoulder.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked and winced at his cracked voice. He cleared his throat and asked once more.

"Naruto?" and he sighed. He had just learned her name today. They didn't know that yet.

"What're you all doing in here," he asked annoyed. Kurenai placed her hand on his forehead and he pushed her hand away. She nodded at Itachi.

"Itachi."

"You had a fever when you arrived…and now you're all better…" he explained. He couldn't explain what had happened and saying it like that made it seem ridiculous. He had just stepped out and now he was all better. There was no sign of a fever at all.

"That's not possible. I'm going out," he said while getting up from his bed.

"Kit is resting up, just in case you wanted to know," Itachi informed him.

"Kit?" and he shook his head, "Her name is Naruto."

Itachi asked him how he knew this and Sasuke explained that he had guessed at her name while showing her around Konoha. He didn't mention hearing someone voice her name out and he didn't mention their little accident at the lake.

He left his room and warned them about leaving before he returned.

**%%%%**

Sasuke stretched while heading out onto the garden. It had been a while since he had last felt so relaxed and he wondered why. He dug his hands into his pockets and felt a shiver run up his spine. It always got cold during the night, especially near the manor where the ocean was just surrounding them.

As he walked among the many trees and flowers he couldn't help but think about Naruto…the dobe. Even after learning her name he couldn't help but want to call her a dobe. Naruto fit her nicely although it was a bit strange…he was certain it was a male name. He shrugged, it wasn't his concern what other people decided to call their children but he preferred dobe. The way she reacted to that was just so amusing that he couldn't help himself.

It was the first time a girl had treated him different and he couldn't help but feel grateful to her. Every one of his fiancées had immediately thrown themselves at him and it always disgusted him how easily they degraded themselves but Naruto was different. He could see that she was attracted to him and he couldn't help but also feel that way towards her. Her personality was so fierce and the way she was passionate about things were just a few things he admired about her.

But he couldn't just forget about the mysterious woman that had saved him either. He felt an attraction to her as well without even knowing her. There was a part of him that was just grateful for her rescue but another that also felt attracted to the unknown woman. The problem was that he hadn't even found any trace of her.

He paused.

Perhaps Kakashi had been right. Perhaps he had imagined the woman who had saved him that day. He had been half conscious and according to the doctor he had been hit pretty hard on the head. But that didn't explain why he remembered that voice. He had never heard it anywhere and he wasn't exactly the type to make such fantasies up.

He turned back to look over at the second floor where he knew Naruto was sleeping and frowned.

Could he forget that woman and just stay with Naruto?

She was real and he knew he felt attracted to her. If he assured Itachi by proposing to her then he was sure he would allow them more time to get to know each other. But he couldn't help but feel that no matter how much more they got to know each other there would still be that serenity and peace that he would feel when by her side. It had only been two days and he couldn't help but feel they had known each other for much longer.

In fact, he found himself constantly thinking of her…like now.

Perhaps he would do that. He would tell Itachi that he wanted to marry Naruto but first he had to tell her. Not only that but he needed to get rid of both Sakura and Ino. He didn't know why it was so difficult to understand that he didn't like them in any way possible. And their parents didn't seem to understand either, which irritated him more.

He headed to the manor intent on getting some rest.

After all, tomorrow would be his last day as a bachelor.

**%%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 14

_**Previously:**_

_Perhaps he would do that. He would tell Itachi that he wanted to marry Naruto but first he had to tell her. Not only that but he needed to get rid of both Sakura and Ino. He didn't know why it was so difficult to understand that he didn't like them in any way possible. And their parents didn't seem to understand either, which irritated him more._

_He headed to the manor intent on getting some rest._

_After all, tomorrow would be his last day as a bachelor._

**_%%%%%_**

Naruto couldn't help but feel light headed the next day when she woke up. It had been a long time since she had last healed anyone so it had exhausted her. She slowly got dressed and then headed outside. She needed to speak with Kiba and find out how things were going. She didn't want any trouble to start with Iruka once her dad found out she was with humans _as_ a human.

As she went down the stairs she felt her legs wobble and she strengthened her resolve to make it to her meeting place with Kiba. She didn't need anyone to find her laying on the floor like a dead person. She made sure nobody saw her or followed.

When she made it out of the estate and onto the shore she couldn't help but think that Kiba might not even be there but she hoped at least Pakkun would be there. Luckily for her both Kiba and Iruka were there with Pakkun so her strenuous walk there hadn't been in vain.

"Naruto!" she heard Kiba exclaim. She ran to him and let herself collapse.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well," she heard Iruka ask while coming towards her. She sat on her legs and moved closer to them both.

She shook her head and smiled to show she was alright. She didn't need them to worry but even so Iruka wasn't pleased and Kiba just decided to humor her. He knew she wouldn't say anything in front of Iruka so he would have to wait until he left.

"I saw you with Sasuke yesterday evening."

Naruto blushed. She remembered that and couldn't help but smile. She had been so close to having Sasuke kiss her that it also angered her that it didn't end that way. It had been the most fun she had had while being human. The way they were just together without really needing to speak was something she enjoyed.

And the name calling…it didn't really _anger _her anymore when Sasuke called her a dobe. She could feel that he didn't mean it but at the same time she couldn't help but react to his taunting. Dobe felt like…her new pet name?

Perhaps that's what it was. And while she had been with him at the boat…she blushed at what had happened when she had insulted him…and how they had just been centimeters from kissing. This time it was surely a kiss of true love. She had wanted to kiss him and she had clearly seen as Sasuke moved closer to her. She had seen that he wanted to kiss her as well but then the boat had been tipped over.

In fact…

"Those slippery sneaky eels were there too!" Kiba said with disgust. "Pakkun saw them too. They're the ones who tipped the boat over."

Just like she thought.

"I told you that you couldn't trust Anko."

Naruto nodded and wondered what else she would be up to. She hadn't noticed those two while they had been on the lake but that was the whole point in their sneaking around. In fact, she had been wondering when this would happen. When she made the deal with Anko she had expected some foul play. She was the Sea Witch for a reason.

"You're dad asked for you again today," Kiba said, changing the subject.

Naruto nodded. She really wanted to know how he was doing and Sera too. It hadn't been too long if you counted by days but it felt like it had been an eternity already. And the last time she had seen her father was when she was mad at him, "We made something up again today but I get the feeling he's starting to suspect something. Nobody has seen you around and his only sources are Iruka and me."

Naruto nodded. It was normal for him to get suspicious. In fact, she was surprised he had believed them thus far.

_Bark Bark_

"It's his pet," Pakkun commented while stretching. He had been laying down quietly during their conversation but upon hearing the other creature he got up and decided to leave.

"You're heading off already?" Kiba asked. Pakkun just nodded and left.

"I need to head back to the kingdom and take care of some things. I'll come back tomorrow," Iruka commented and promptly disappeared.

As Kiba watched Naruto he couldn't help but notice that her tanned skin wasn't as vibrant as usual. In fact she looked pale and had some light bags under her eyes, which were a bit droopy. Her mouth was curved in a smile but her eyes looked exhausted and he reached to touch her forehead.

"Don't tell me you used it," Kiba asked sternly. Naruto smiled sheepishly and nodded.

_Sasuke, _she mouthed at his unasked question.

"Was he sick?"

She placed her own hand over his and he said, "He would have recovered you know. I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad…"

She wrote her reply on the sand, _It was my fault._

Kiba looked at his friend and sighed. She was really hopeless and he admired her for that. Just like her mother who went around curing people with even the slightest pain Naruto didn't care about what happened to her own health. When she healed someone it usually drained her for a few hours and if you were skilled at healing then it wouldn't be so bad. The problem was when you did it constantly or just started using it.

"You should head back and get some rest. You don't look so good," he commented.

Naruto frowned, did she really look so bad? And Kiba's worried face answered her question immediately. She stood up and nodded. Perhaps she did need some rest.

"I'll be back here tomorrow and maybe even later on today but I can't promise you that, alright?"

Naruto nodded. She'd come back tomorrow.

**%%%%**

As Naruto headed back inside she couldn't help but yawn a few times. This was more than what she had expected. She headed into the kitchen and found Keiko getting breakfast ready.

"Naruto!" she heard her exclaim. How had she known her name? It seemed her facial features showed her confusion and Keiko clarified.

"Master Sasuke told us this morning. Are you alright? You don't look well," she heard her friend ask.

She smiled and tried to reassure her friend but this only worried Keiko even more, "Please get some rest. I'll inform Master Sasuke that you can't join us for breakfast and bring something up for you later."

Naruto could hear noise coming from the dining room and weighed her options. She could go eat with everyone and look like the dead and most likely collapse at some point. Not to mention Sakura and Ino's loud voices would make her head hurt more than it was already. And if she took a nap now then she would get her strength back and be able to spend time with Sasuke without having to collapse on him at any point.

The good and the bad.

She nodded at Keiko's suggestion and headed out of the kitchen, "I'll bring you something once you've woken up."

_Thank you,_ she bowed and Keiko went back to getting the food served and ready to go.

As Naruto headed up the stairs she couldn't help but sit down for a bit and hold onto one of the railing pillars. This was getting worse than she imagined it would be. Her sight was getting blurry and she could feel her energy leaving her. She hadn't felt like this in years!

The last time she was like this was when she was around ten and had first ventured in healing. This was also when her mother was around and teaching them all how to heal. Her mother had been one of the best healers in the kingdom and everyone admired her for her beauty and talent.

Everyone knew that her children would also be wonderful healers and not wanting to disappoint anyone Naruto began to tag along with her mother when she helped the people. It was something she enjoyed doing and her mother taught her a few things during her short lessons.

She sighed as she thought of her mother. It had been only a few years afterwards when she had been taken by the humans…but she didn't have time to depress herself. It would only worsen her already poor health.

_I have to get to my room! _

"Are you alright?" Naruto froze at the kind voice that questioned her well being and couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible…but who else could that voice belong to. She turned towards her companion and couldn't help but stare in amazement.

Her mother had been the first to go and not long after her sister. Neither had been seen from again and everyone assumed they had been killed by the humans. She had been heartbroken and she could only imagine how her father had felt, loosing the love of his life and his eldest daughter.

It was something that nobody should have to suffer through…but this!

It wasn't even possible!

If what she was seeing was accurate then what had occurred during all these years? Why didn't anyone know about this? Why hadn't they been contacted?

And she collapsed.

**%%%%**

**Haha, fast update? I'm trying to get this done with lol**

**Anyways, R&R Plz :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 15

_**Previously:**_

_Her mother had been the first to go and not long after her sister. Neither had been seen from again and everyone assumed they had been killed by the humans. She had been heartbroken and she could only imagine how her father had felt, loosing the love of his life and his oldest daughter. _

_It was something that nobody should have to suffer through…but this! _

_It wasn't even possible! _

_If what she was seeing was accurate then what had occurred during all these years? Why didn't anyone know about this? Why hadn't they been contacted?_

_And she collapsed._

**%%%%**

Kurenai began to serve breakfast without Naruto and she noticed Sasuke look towards the dining room entrance. After serving everyone she went over to Itachi and quietly briefed him of what had occurred in the kitchen. He just nodded and told her she could leave. She bowed and headed back into the kitchen.

"Where is Kit?" Sakura asked with some annoyance.

It wasn't that she liked her but she was curious. From what she had seen everyone treated her like royalty. She didn't know why they even paid so much attention to her. In her opinion she wasn't even attractive, with her mop of blonde hair and those scars! The first rule when looking great was to keep your face as clear of anything as possible; no zits, no scars, no messed up make-up, no nothing that would mess up your image.

"She is resting in her room. Yesterday night she became ill and is resting up now," Itachi replied and turned to look at the big staircase.

Sasuke also turned but not for long. He began to eat his food and couldn't help but wonder. Itachi had told him that she had been fine just last night. If he had known he would have immediately gone to check up on her.

"Sasuke-kun, have you decided on when we'll be getting married," Ino asked with what she assumed was a seductive smile.

"No Sasuke, I was your most recent partner!" he heard Sakura exclaim. She was anything but a partner and it made him feel like he went around.

"Ladies," he heard his brother.

Both Sakura and Ino turned to Itachi and he smiled. How would they take it if he announced that Sasuke had no intention of marrying them? And their parents?

"Sasuke will announce the news by the end of this week so be calm. There's no rush."

Both girls crooned and turned back to Sasuke, "Itachi-sama, why must he wait so long? Wouldn't it be better for the country if he found a wife now? I'm sure there's a need for an heir…since your wife isn't up for procreation."

"As true as that may be it is up to Sasuke, Mrs. Yamanaka. I agree he has had a hard time letting go of bachelorhood but he has agreed to announce his betrothed by the end of this week. Preparations will then be arranged and off he will be," Itachi explained.

"Won't it be rushed. His bride will need time to get ready," Mr. Haruno asked. He was quite certain Sasuke would choose Sakura. From what he had heard she had been the one he was with the longest and with so little time he couldn't possibly find another bride. And his daughter needed to shine the day of her wedding. Everything had to be perfect.

"If there is more time needed then so be it," Sasuke responded and then got up.

"Sasuke-kun?" Ino inquired.

"I need to get some work done," he said and left the dining room. At that exact moment Keiko entered to collect the trays from the table.

Breakfast had ended.

**%%%%**

Naruto rubbed her eyes and looked about. She was once again in her room and there was a slight breeze entering from the window a few feet from her bed. She yawn and sat up; she had had the strangest dream. She had dreamt that she hadn't been feeling well and had seen her sister right on the stairway of the Uchiha Estate. She shook her head and chuckled. It had been a long time since she had dreamt of her sister.

She couldn't help but bury her head into her pillow and stretch out under the covers. She didn't feel sick thanks to Sasuke's spare clothes and he wouldn't be sick today either thanks to her healing. She sat back up on her bed and yawned once more. She wasn't normally so tired but perhaps healing Sasuke up had taken more out of her than what she imagined. She shivered.

She had to close that window.

"You're awake."

Naruto froze as she was stepping off her bed and took a deep breathe. She was pretty sure she wasn't dreaming anymore…but she pinched her arm just to make sure, _Ouch._

She heard laughter, "It's not a dream."

Naruto turned around and couldn't help the tears that began to form in her eyes. She climbed out of her bed completely and couldn't believe her eyes. Kyuubi, her lost and believed dead sister, was standing before her with a smile. Her bright red eyes were just as beautiful as before and her vibrant skin and soft hands had some clothes in them. Her always visible smile was still there and her flowing red hair was caught in a low ponytail.

_Kyuubi…_

"Don't be shy," her sister encouraged. Naruto slowly stepped over to her and her tears began to fall from her eyes. She stopped right before reaching her and couldn't help but be careful. What if she was really sick and was hallucinating? She would be heartbroken if her mind was playing such a cruel trick. She reached her hand out to her sister's face and gently touched her, afraid she would disappear.

Kyuubi gripped Naruto's hand and pressed it onto her own cheek and reassured her, "I'm really here."

Naruto couldn't help it. She threw herself into her sister's arms and sobbed without a sound. She was so happy! She couldn't believe what was occurring but knowing Kyuubi was with her made this whole affair so much more easier and worth while.

Kyuubi just held her younger sister as she cried silently and couldn't help but let loose a few tears of her own. Once they both calmed down they sat on Naruto's bed. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and couldn't help but admire her beauty and how she had changed. The last time she had seen Naruto was about fifteen years ago but something told her she hadn't changed personality wise.

"Are you alright?" Naruto nodded while wiping her tears away.

"How did you get here? Why are you here? Does Father…?" Naruto shook her head.

"Itachi told me that someone had arrived here just two days ago…I never imagined it would be you. How did you loose your voice? Was it from that day?" Naruto shook her head and looked around for something to write with.

_I made a deal with the Sea Witch to get here, _she wrote on a book she found on her bedside table.

"Don't write in there," Kyuubi said with a giggle, "Let me get some paper. Take a quick shower and change into this while I get some in the next room."

Kyuubi handed Naruto another dress and Naruto smiled. It was orange from the bust to the waist with white off the shoulder sleeves. Around the waist was a black sash and it hung on the side with the rest of the dress reaching a bit past her knees. It was double layered and white. Naruto nodded and left the dress on the bed as Kyuubi stepped out.

Naruto turned the water on and decided on a quick shower rather than a bath. The day she had been given this room Kurenai had showed her that there was a bathroom connected with the room so she didn't need to head downstairs for a bath if she didn't want to. There was the same scented soap that had been used to wash her up the first day she had arrived and she was glad. She had taken a liking to that scent, which she had found out were strawberries.

_I can't wait to tell Kiba! _but that would have to wait until tomorrow if memory served right.

Not long after she stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her hair just like Kurenai had done. It felt funny when her head was shaken up like that but it got most of the water out of her hair. She then dried herself off and hung up the wet towel, preferring to wrap herself up with a warm and dry one.

She stepped out of the bathroom and froze.

She hadn't heard the door open or anyone knock but both Itachi and Sasuke stood at her door. She felt herself heat up as she turned to see Sasuke looking her over and she ran to hide under her bed covers. She couldn't believe this! She should have taken her change of clothes with her to avoid something like this…but she didn't think something would happen. She would have thought that Kyuubi would have returned by now and made sure nobody entered until she was out and changed.

She heard someone clear their voice and knew her rescuer had come.

"As you can see there is a Lady in need of changing so shoo, get out," she heard her say as she kicked both Itachi and Sasuke out of her room.

She heard the door close and peaked out from under her covers to see only Kyuubi standing at her doorway, _Thank You._

"I didn't think they would come by this early. I guess Guy must have informed them of your health. Here's a notebook. I couldn't find just paper so I got this from my room, that's why it took me a while," Kyuubi exclaimed.

Naruto nodded as she began to dress herself. She had gotten pretty efficient in dressing herself and couldn't help but grin to herself.

There was a knock at her door, "May we come in now?"

Naruto blushed and Kyuubi just laughed at her embarrassment. She was adorable when she acted like this. It reminded her of a time when she had first had a crush as a child. From what she could recall the young boy that caused her to be flustered had been Sai, one of her childhood friends. She didn't really know what had been the attraction since Sai had been a rather peculiar child with…communication problems.

He hadn't been the most communicative with other children and he would usually have a blank face or a fake smile on his face. Perhaps it had been the challenge of making him feel something that had attracted him to Naruto? But like every crush it had come and gone and they had just been friends. She wondered what had happened to him.

"Yes you may," she called out. Both men entered the room.

"Naruto, we heard you were sick, are you feeling better?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at him in confusion. Sick? She thought back to earlier this morning. She remembered feeling a bit drowsy and a bit out of breathe but she wouldn't call that being sick. She also remembered collapsing but she was sure that had been caused by the shock of seeing her sister.

She nodded hesitantly. She wasn't feeling sick…

"Don't worry about her. Guy helped me nurse her back to health," Kyuubi replied with a smile and Naruto couldn't help but feel her mood brighten up. Kyuubi always had that affect on her.

"If the dobe is alright then I'm leaving. I need to get back and finish some paperwork," Sasuke replied with a slight tint of pink on his cheek.

He knew he had been curious about the dobe's body just the night before and given the chance to see her so…he shook his head mentally. If he didn't leave now he knew he'd start to blush and stare. As he left he noticed Kyuubi smirk at him. He shook his head. Kyuubi was too nice to even wear a smirk on her face. He couldn't imagine her with a look so cunning and mischievous but he didn't know her personally.

**%%%%**

Itachi watched as Kyuubi smirked at his brother and couldn't help but smile. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had seen his brother flustered but seeing Kyuubi so…recuperated was something that made him happy. The last time he had seen her smirk had been when she had first arrived at the manor. She had been feisty and a mischievous girl and as the years passed he couldn't help but feel like she had deteriorated and lost her spicy side.

He looked at Naruto and felt she had been the reason for his wife's sudden change in health, "Itachi, can you let us speak for a while?"

He watched both women. There was something going on but he nodded at her request.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :) I'm really trying to get this done and over with so expect some more updates throughout the week, etc.**

**Also, please check out wattpad . It's a website I recently stumbled upon and it has some original stories I've been writing **

**Plz and Ty **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 16

_**Previously:**_

_Itachi watched as Kyuubi smirked at his brother and couldn't help but smile. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had seen his brother flustered but seeing Kyuubi so…recuperated was something that made him happy. The last time he had seen her smirk had been when she had first arrived at the manor. She had been feisty and a mischievous girl and as the years passed he couldn't help but feel like she had deteriorated and lost her spicy side._

_He looked at Naruto and felt she had been the reason for her wife's sudden change in health, "Itachi, can you let us speak for a while?"_

_He watched both women. There was something going on but he nodded at her request. _

**_%%%%_**

Kyuubi turned to Naruto as Itachi left the room and hugged her tightly, "You have got Sasuke riled up Naru-chan."

Naruto blushed and shook her head, "Of course you do. I have _never_ seen him flustered before. And when he walked in on you earlier…I saw him looking you over. I should be mad at him but I don't blame him, you _have_ grown nicely after all."

Naruto blushed and grabbed the notebook that Kyuubi had brought in, _I missed you._

Kyuubi smiled at her younger sister and sat on her bed, "I've missed you so much as well but tell me…why did you make a deal with Anko?"

She had an idea, especially from what she had just witnessed, _I saw Sasuke on his ship just before it was destroyed. I fell in love and the Sea Witch offered to help._

"What about father?"

Naruto sighed, _He doesn't understand…I had collected human things for a while now…he destroyed them when he found out…_

Kyuubi saddened at the thought of her father doing something like that but she had an idea of why this had occurred. If it had been before either her or her mother had disappeared then he would have been more accepting of Naruto's hobby but he had been hurt by humans and couldn't forgive, "How did he find out?"

_Iruka_

She smiled. Iruka had good intentions and always wanted to look out for them but when it came to these things he couldn't hide anything even if he wanted to. Her father had either intimidated him or he had gone straight to him with the news. If she had to guess it would be the former. Iruka really did love them and never snitched on them unless it was something serious.

"I'm guessing you went to Anko right after this occurred," Naruto nodded. "What was the deal about?"

_I have three days to get Sasuke to give me a kiss of true love, so it has to be by the evening after tomorrow. The price was my voice…_

"If you succeed you stay human," Kyuubi finished off and Naruto nodded.

Kyuubi thought for a bit. From what she knew about Sasuke's schedule things would start getting busy by tomorrow so something had to happen today…but with Sakura and Ino around it would probably be difficult but she would help her out.

"Well, if you want to get Sasuke to kiss you before the third day then I'll help you. It's going to be a bit hard though, since neither Ino or Sakura seem to let him go," Kyuubi said while getting the comb on Naruto's bedside table.

She beckoned her over and Naruto gladly stood up and sat on a chair near her closet. Kyuubi began to comb her hair and wrestled out the few tangles in her blonde hair. She then parted her hair and began to make two pigtails, which she tied with two orange ribbons. It was her favorite color after all.

"Sasuke's going to be in his study if you want to go see him. I'll go with you and if Sakura and Ino are there, I'll try to help you out," Kyuubi said as she finished up. Naruto nodded and they headed to the study.

When they reached the study, which was on the third floor, they pressed their ears to the door…but there was no noise coming from inside, "That's strange."

Kyuubi knocked on the door and nobody answered. If what Sasuke had said was true then he would have to be here. The study on the first floor was usually used for meetings with people like lawyers, _unwanted _guests, and other trivial matters. Things like work and formal meetings were usually here on the third floor. It was a long way up but privacy called for a remote place and the third floor wasn't usually visited.

Where could he be?

She heard some noise coming from the next room and she beckoned Naruto over. They both entered and found a maid inside, "Where is Sasuke?"

The maid tripped over a couch and dropped a few books, "L-Lady Kyuubi! Uhm, I'm sorry…"

The maid quickly picked the books up from the floor and placed them back on the table, "He was just in his study but I think he went out with Lady Haruno and Lady Yamanaka."

Kyuubi crossed her arms, just their luck! "Did you hear anything about when he would be returning?"

"No ma'am."

"Well then…keep up the good work and thank you," she replied and closed the library door.

She turned towards her sister and could see her disappointment clearly on her face. If she was certain about the time she had left then things weren't going so well. If he was kept out all day today then Naruto might not make the time limit.

"Don't worry, we'll wait. I don't think they'll be gone long."

**%%%%**

Sasuke couldn't believe his rotten luck. After his visit to Naruto's room he had gone straight to his study to distract himself but instead of finding something soothing he found two screeching women. Both Ino and Sakura had been waiting for him in his study and he couldn't help but feel like someone's prey. They were savages!

"Sasuke-kun, you haven't spent any time with us on our stay," he heard Sakura as she pressed her flat as a board chest against his arm. There really was no point if there was nothing there.

"Yeah, all you've done is see that girl," Ino added with her hands on her hips. Now she had a better figure but it didn't seem to attract him.

Not like Naruto had.

"Let's go out to the festival. I heard the villagers are celebrating," and before he could answer he was hauled off.

Now he was sitting in a carriage with both women, heading over to the village. The villagers were celebrating another successful and prosperous year under the rule of the Uchiha's. There were booths selling merchandise like mini flags, handkerchiefs, and shirts with the Uchiha insignia and the Konoha flame. There were special discounts for today only from the many restaurants around town and he could see people dancing at the center square. Children had written on the floor and drawn with chalk. He could clearly see many small Uchiha insignia's drawn on the floor.

"Let's go over there," he heard Ino exclaim and he was dragged to a booth selling flowers. He wrinkled his nose at the strong aromas.

"How may I help ye lil lady," asked the man behind the booth.

Ino just looked at the many choices of flowers and handpicked a few roses and Sasuke sighed. He felt he'd be wasting a lot of money today on those two. Sakura only picked out a branch of a sakura tree and he was semi-grateful.

He paid the man and told him to keep the change.

"Thank yuh Lor' Sasuke."

Sasuke only nodded as he was pulled about the village streets.

This was going to be a long day.

**%%%%**

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the turn of events. It was already evening and there had been no sign of Sasuke's return. She had spent most of her time with Kyuubi in her room, just catching up and after the first three hours she had lost hope. She had told Kyuubi she would wait downstairs and Kyuubi just nodded, letting her leave.

At the moment she was reading a book she had grabbed out of the study on the first floor and was sitting in the living room. She had gone to see Keiko for a while and helped her out with the preparation of dinner but that was just something to help pass the time.

That had been an hour ago.

She stretched her legs on the couch she was laying on and raised the book above her head. How long was he going to be out? She had really wanted to spend some time with him but at this rate nothing would be accomplished today and tomorrow was her last day! She let the book fall on her stomach and she just closed her eyes.

She opened her eye and stared out the window nearby.

She saw Hinata walking towards what she assumed was the garden. She sat up and looked around. She wasn't sure how to get to the garden but she was sure Keiko wouldn't mind one more question from her.

She grabbed her notebook and pen and hurried into the kitchen.

If she couldn't help herself she'd at least try to help Kiba.

**%%%%**

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. He hadn't said anything yet but he was starting to regret it. He knew that if he didn't 'spend time' with either Sakura or Ino he would start having to answer to their parents, which would be less tolerable than spending an evening with them but this? He felt like leaving and not taking them with him.

They had decided to sit down at one of the tables near a restaurant and just watch people dance and he had been alright with it. He didn't have to dance with them and he could think better. His thoughts had been too preoccupied with another female that was currently residing at his manor. Yesterday night he had made up his mind and had decided to propose to Naruto but she had gotten sick.

He had wanted to go speak with her alone but on his way he had met up with his brother who had also started to worry. Unfortunately for him Kyuubi had also arrived after they had and had apparently been there before they had decided to intrude. He remembered everything clearly, especially the way Naruto had stepped out of the bathroom.

She had been taking a shower seeing as she had stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel. Her hair hadn't been dripping, which made him believe she had semi-dried it before heading out. Her cheeks were rosy and her tanned skin was wrapped in steam from her hot shower. Her slim legs were exposed to him and her arms had been holding her towel from falling.

She had been beautiful.

And it so happened that at that moment Kyuubi had arrived and kicked them out. As they were allowed entrance once more he felt too embarrassed to say anything with everyone inside. He knew that Naruto felt attracted to him but he didn't need her to refuse him in front of his brother, much less Kyuubi, so he left.

"Sasuke-kun, let's dance," had been a hazy question. He hadn't really been paying attention to Sakura or Ino and when he agreed they were happily dragging him to the dance floor.

As they danced he noticed the music wasn't a slow dance or something that required too much bodily contact. At most he just needed to grab their arms but it also meant they had to do the same, which was his current problem.

They seemed to be in a war as they pulled him back and forth. He would be pulled by Sakura who would dance in front of him and then he would be pulled towards Ino who would loop her arm around him as the tempo flowed. It was constantly like this and after the first few dozen times he felt like leaving.

"Watch it forehead," he heard Ino's insult as she pulled him towards her again.

"Ino-pig," Sakura warned and she moved closer to him. Feeling like a sandwich wasn't the best feeling.

"Poor Lord Uchiha," he heard some villagers whisper.

"I wonder where that girl he was with yesterday is at. She was so sweet," another whispered.

"She helped me carry my bag the day she came here with Keiko," a woman whispered.

"She can't speak though…" someone commented.

"Sasuke-kun," he heard Ino grit out. His arm was gripped harder and he scowled.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura crooned.

"Stop!" he exclaimed and even the villagers around them stopped dancing. Both Sakura and Ino were surprised at his outburst and stepped back.

"We're leaving," was all he said as he began to walk away. They trailed behind him telling him to stay longer but he couldn't stand their bickering and tugging. He wasn't a prize or a toy.

**%%%%**

When they made it back home both women were quiet. They could tell he was in a bad mood, especially when he glared at them when they tried to get closer to him. The only noise that was made as they returned home was the carriage wheels hitting against the road and the horses' hoofs hitting against the pavement. Even they didn't make any more noise than necessary.

"Head inside," he told them as they stopped outside the manor door. "I'm going to take Chidori on a walk."

"I'll…"

"Alone," he stressed out as they began to offer to accompany him. They nodded quickly as his glare was addressed to them.

Once they were inside Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Today had been exhausting and he needed some time on his own so instead of getting Chidori he headed outside the manor wall and took a walk along the shore. As he looked out ahead of him he couldn't help but think of the woman who had saved him. He had already decided to let go of the idea that she existed but as he walked along the cold water he couldn't help but feel she was real.

He couldn't forget her.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 17

_**Previously:**_

_"I'm going to take Chidori on a walk."_

_"I'll…"_

_"Alone," he stressed out as they began to offer to accompany him. They nodded quickly as his glare was addressed to them._

_Once they were inside Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Today had been exhausting and he needed some time on his own so instead of getting Chidori he headed outside the manor wall and took a walk along the shore. As he looked out ahead of him he couldn't help but think of the woman who had saved him. He had already decided to let go of the idea that she existed but as he walked along the cold water he couldn't help but feel she was real._

_He couldn't forget her._

_**%%%%**  
><em>

Naruto couldn't help but get the feeling someone else was in the room with her. It wasn't anything she could see since she was clearly still sleeping and it wasn't that there was any strange odor but there was a feeling. She stirred to the left; efficiently pulling on the covers so that the warmth she had accumulated didn't just disappear and leave her shivering but instead of the luxurious bed she had been sleeping on, the cold marble floor met her sleeping face. She groaned out and quickly sat up. Her vision was still groggy but a few rubs and her whiskered face was alive and well, especially since there was a loud bark.

"_Pakkun?"_ she asked felt her face contort into a confused expression.

Pakkun was practically crying out in excitement. His tail was wagging furiously and his ears were perked up, "Oh, I knew you could do it! I never doubted you!"

She felt her brows furrow. What was he talking about? She slapped the cold floor to get his attention but he was too far in his excitement to hear her.

"Surely there will be a great celebration, and food!" he barked out.

"_Pakkun!"_ she called out in vain, knowing only she could hear her frustrated yells. She looked around, trying to find something to catch his attention with but as soon as she saw his curly tail she got an idea. She pulled at his tail and he finally turned to her but his reaction was different to the one she thought he would wear.

Instead of getting angry, Pakkun only snuggled close to her, completely ignoring the fact that she had just pulled on his tail, "A feast will happen! Yes it will, why? Because, you little rascal, the raven brat is getting married! To you! You meant to keep this a secret didn't you?"

That was all she needed to hear and the next second she was out the door. Surely she had a bedhead but she quickly threaded her tanned fingers through her blond locks, pulling hard when she found a knot. She was about to reach the end of the hallway when she heard Sasuke's voice. She beamed, about to head down the large staircase but stopped herself when she noticed someone else besides Sasuke. She retreated and stood behind a large white pillar.

The woman at Sasuke's side wasn't Ino or Sakura, like she would have thought was possible. Besides Sasuke was a woman she had never seen before. Her auburn locks were held together by a sparkling piece of cloth and lay along her shoulder and half of her chest. Her fleshy skin almost turned transparent with the white dress she wore and her smile was neatly placed on her face. She couldn't remember who this person was or if they had met at one point but there was something about her that called to her.

The woman must have noticed someone watching since she leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulders and looked over in her direction, directly in her eyes. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman's emerald eyes and how, if you looked closely, there was a purple color swirling closer to her iris. The woman must have found something amusing since she gave her a coy smirk and held Sasuke's arm tighter.

Before she ran back to her room she couldn't help but notice the strange necklace that the woman had but she didn't pay much attention to it.

When she burst into her room she couldn't help the tears that were flowing down her face. She sniffled as mucus began to pile into her nose. Pakkun was still in the room and was clearly surprised to see Naruto back in there. He had believed that she wouldn't be back until later today. He moved closer to her, much slower than he had earlier, and buried his face into her belly. She hugged his little body and even though he couldn't hear her cries of pain he didn't need to see more than he crying face to feel a pang of sadness. Her usual brightness was no longer in her and he didn't say anything until she felt she needed to "say" anything.

They stayed in that locked position for about five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Naruto moved away and began to wipe at her tears but their guest had already entered. In that instant, a calming feeling washed over her and she couldn't help but turn to the redhead that had just appeared. Kyuubi didn't say anything as her younger sister fell into her arms. She looked over at Pakkun and just a nod from him told her Naruto had already found out.

"She claims to be the one that saved Sasuke," she began and she felt Naruto shake her head furiously against her chest, "We all know it's not true but…Sasuke says he's certain. I haven't seen her myself or even talked to her, but Itachi says Sasuke looks serious."

Naruto moved away from her sister and walked over to her bedside table, opened the drawer, and took out her notebook and marker, _I saw her and she wasn't the one who saved him! There must be something he's not getting._

Kyuubi nodded at her frustration and began to wipe Naruto's tears from her whiskered face, "I know."

"Hey, didn't the brat say he recognized his savior by her voice?" Pakkun added while reaching out at Naruto's legs. She picked him up and he sat down next to her.

Naruto scribbled quickly into her notebook, _that's true! _

Kyuubi nodded, remembering the day that Sasuke had been saved, "But that would mean…"

"The Sea Witch," they said in unison. Even Naruto had clearly written Anko's name into her notebook.

"That scamming slippery snake," Pakkun began, "She's playing dirty!"

Kyuubi nodded and pulled at her long red hair, curling it around her index finger, "She must have felt threatened, otherwise she wouldn't be here. It's a known fact that she hates humans."

_I've kissed Sasuke before, but it was on accident so it didn't really count as a kiss of love, _Naruto wrote out. Kyuubi snapped her fingers, "That must have been what triggered it!"

"Then there was that time on the boat," Pakkun reminded. Both Uzamaki daughters nodded. Kyuubi stood from her place and began to rummage through Naruto's closet. She flung dresses out onto the floor, not satisfied until she found a sky blue dress with a white corset.

"We need to make him see reason, so you, my dear, need to go see him," Kyuubi commanded. Naruto stood from her place on the bed and grabbed the dress. Kyuubi didn't even let her go to the bathroom to change before she was turned around and almost stripped of her robe. Naruto turned around, embarrassed, and Kyuubi could almost hear her exclaim.

"No time for modesty, time is money now. Didn't you say you had three days?" Naruto nodded, allowing her sister to practically slip her into her new garments, "Today at sundown was what I heard."

"What's at sundown?" Pakkun asked, deftly jumping from the cushioned bed and onto the marble floor.

"The wedding," she announced, "It seems that Sasuke has insisted on a wedding for today before sunset."

"It is her then!" Pakkun barked, "That's when the contract ends!"

Kyuubi nodded, pulling Naruto's blonde locks into a bun. She used a blue ribbon that matched Naruto's dress and quickly combed her bangs to the sides of her face. She dragged Naruto into the bathroom and pulled out a makeup kit. Naruto eyed everything suspiciously.

"Don't worry," she assured, "You won't need much."

She applied some cherry flavored lip gloss and some mascara before putting away the case, "Aren't we lucky to have had such great genes in the pool?"

Before she could even contemplate Kyuubi's comment she was pulled by the arm and dragged up onto the third floor. She could see her notebook and marker in Kyuubi's right hand. Pakkun followed them. They stopped a few doors over from where Sasuke was at and Kyuubi whispered, "Go tell him if he would like to go out or something. It doesn't matter what you tell him as long as you get him away from her, understood?"

Naruto nodded but felt herself become nervous.

She walked over two doors and knocked quietly. The sound of Sasuke's voice called her in and she entered, only to find that the redhead was sitting on Sasuke's lap. She gulped down her anger, jealousy, and nervousness.

"What is it?" she halted at Sasuke's cold voice and watched as his eyes didn't even register her there. It was like he didn't even see her but his body was working through the motions and the speaking.

She decided not to use her notebook and instead pointed at him and herself, and lastly outside. He must have noticed what she was trying to tell her. He placed his pen next to some papers he had before him and linked his hands as a pedestal for his chin. His raven hair framed his eyes and she felt like she was intruding or even annoying him but not in the joking manner she did before. This time it felt like real annoyance.

"I don't believe you've met my fiancé," he said while motioning to the redhead, "Her name is Chiharu, she was the one who saved me the day I almost drowned."

_Lies, _she whispered to herself but on the outside she only bowed politely in greeting. She watched as the Chiharu woman placed her arms around Sasuke and smirked in her direction, "Now, if you could leave us, we're figuring out last minute arrangements for our wedding this evening."

She couldn't help but nod slowly; mesmerized by the necklace Chiharu wore. It was shaped like a cross and had a serpent curled around it, its head positioned right at the top of the cross, as if it were about to devour it. Sasuke stressed his next word and laced it with anger and annoyance, "_Now._"

She quickly hurried out of the room and could only hear the chuckles that came from that woman's mouth. She was met by both Kyuubi and Pakkun when she exited and she quickly informed them of what had occurred. Kyuubi frowned, "This isn't good. He won't even leave her side. I spoke with Itachi earlier, it seems like he tried to persuade Sasuke to leave the wedding until this weekend…but he won't listen."

She tapped her foot momentarily before she had an idea. She looked down at Pakkun, "We need some information concerning this Chiharu person. When the boat starts loading up, I need you, Pakkun, to scurry up in there and watch over Chiharu and see what she does. If there are signs of her being the Sea Witch, inform us _immediately._"

Pakkun didn't have to be told twice. His tiny footsteps rang along the corridor and he turned at the corner, heading all the way down. Meanwhile, the both of them were stopped by the couple that exited Sasuke's study, "Kyuubi."

She promptly turned at Sasuke's call, "Yes?"

He didn't even glance at Naruto but Naruto couldn't help but observe the look Chiharu had momentarily. Her eyes had become a tad bit larger and her mouth had curved down slightly before becoming a smile once more. In fact, this time around, her smile seemed to have grown even larger, "I need you to take care of Chidori, will that be alright?"

Kyuubi nodded but couldn't help but ask, "Sure, but why does he need taking care of?"

Chidori had always been one of the best dogs that anyone would like to have. At every command he was ready to do anything and even with strangers he wasn't aggressive. She couldn't help but think back to the time Sakura and Ino had first come for a visit. Chidori hadn't liked them but he had tolerated them and not once barked or growled in their direction. On the contrary, he took every comment and rough caresses from the two quaking girls.

"Some complications arouse," was all he said before deciding to head off in the opposite direction, Chiharu interlocked at his arm.

Once they disappeared Naruto raised her notebook, _Her necklace…_

"I found something about it strange too," came Kyuubi's comment and her suspicious look turned regretful, "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm not sure what I can do to make him react. You saw how he was right now, and the way he spoke to me. It was like I was Sakura or Ino."

Naruto only nodded and wrote down one name on her pad, _Keiko._

**%%%%**

Naruto watched as Keiko was hurriedly preparing food along with Guy. She gazed at the very delicious looking salads and easily made dishes. She moved towards Keiko's familiar frame when Guy noticed her and called out for her. She smiled in their direction and walked over to them.

"What is it Naruto-chan?" Keiko asked while furiously cutting some vegetable. Naruto pointed at the stuff she was cutting.

Keiko smiled sadly, "It's for Master Sasuke's…wedding…"

Naruto nodded, her heart wrenched with pain. Guy began to elaborate but his usual good mood wasn't present. He was still up and about but not as furiously as before, "We need to get this stuff finished as soon as we can since the boat will be leaving at sundown."

She nodded at his words. Keiko moved by her to grab a large dish and she placed the cut vegetable inside. Naruto nodded and began to move away and towards the living room but before she could go further she heard Ino and Sakura arguing.

"He just came back with her this morning, how was I supposed to know she would appear," Ino defended, "Besides, you could have insisted as well."

"But where did she come from anyways, I don't remember seeing her around," Sakura wondered aloud. Her hair was split in the middle and two pigtails rested on her shoulders. Her usual puffy dresses had been replaced by a more casual dress and she didn't wear any jewelry. Naruto couldn't help but notice Sakura looked rather pretty when she wasn't so puckered up.

"She's not from around here," Ino added, "Sasuke-kun said as much…but what bugs me the most is his blank stare!"

Sakura nodded, "She's some sort of witch, a seductress using some sort of witchcraft, otherwise Sasuke-kun would never have laid eyes on her. Did you see her? She looks like a peasant!"

She wasn't exactly far from the truth. She was indeed a witch but not within human standards, if they could find enough proof.

Naruto moved away from them but something caught her attention, their next comment: "And Naruto or Kit was it? She's nowhere to be found. I'm sure she's in on this as well."

She sighed as her once admiration was thrown out the window.

**%%%%**

**wow i´ve been gone for a while now BUT I have posted up two chapters, yes, there is a next one for today´s update, and I will be updating once more on the 17th or the 18th, so please, don´t hate me T_T**

**I hope I have everything up for this story by next week.**

**R&R**

**Thanks :)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 18

_**Previously:**_

"_She's not from around here," Ino added, "Sasuke-kun said as much…but what bugs me the most is his blank stare!"_

_Sakura nodded, "She's some sort of witch, a seductress using some sort of witchcraft, otherwise Sasuke-kun would never have laid eyes on her. Did you see her? She looks like a peasant!"_

_She wasn't exactly far from the truth. She was indeed a witch but not within human standards, if they could find enough proof. _

_Naruto moved away from them but something caught her attention, their next comment: "And Naruto or Kit was it? She's nowhere to be found. I'm sure she's in on this as well."_

_She sighed as her once admiration was thrown out the window._

**_%%%%_**

Naruto sat down along the dock where the ship for Sasuke's _marriage_ was nearly prepared. The large ship had a large white banner with his name and Chiharu's a bouquet of flowers printed on it. The once white and clear mast was now decorated with different ribbons and tables had been placed on the deck. Since the wedding was going to happen in such short notice only a few people were going to be invited. About fifty or sixty chairs were lined up behind a small alter that had white roses and white clothes wrapped around.

She felt her heart shatter as she hadn't been able to find Sasuke at all after this morning and the sun was starting to set. It was probably going to head down in about three hours and her pact would be done and over within about an hour and a half. She felt her brows furrow as Pakkun hadn't reported yet. She heard a splash near edge of the dock and she moved over to sit there. Both Iruka and Kiba were hidden from view but she could clearly hear them.

"Pakkun clued us in about what's going on," she heard Kiba say. She nodded to show she had heard.

"Should I go warm King Minato?" she heard Iruka's worried voice ask.

She shook her head while calmly looking at the people as they began to board. She could clearly see both the Yamanaka's and Haruno's enter the large ship. It probably wasn't their best idea of a wedding, especially since neither of their daughters were the brides.

"Are you still waiting on Pakkun?" Kiba asked and she nodded. She stood from her place on the floor as she noticed her sister coming by with Chidori.

She frowned as she saw that Chidori was on a leash. She motioned towards him.

"Sasuke," Kyuubi sighed, "It seems like Chidori doesn't like Chiharu. I sympathize with him."

Naruto knelt before the beautiful animal and petted his shiny black coat. He licked her fingers and she smiled. The first time she had seen Chidori, he had instantly taken a liking to her, "Has Pakkun given any sign yet?"

She shook her head and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes, "I hope he's alright…"

There was the sound of a horn coming from the ship and Kyuubi sighed, "Well, I have to go now, being part of the Uchiha's now…are you going?"

Naruto shook her head and Kyuubi smiled sadly, "I'm proud of you. Things will turn up well, alright?"

Naruto nodded as Kyuubi gave her a kiss on both cheeks and headed up towards the ship.

%%%%

Pakkun watched as Hinata walked over to the room Chiharu had walked into and knocked slightly. There must have been an answer since she responded to the sound, "I came to h-help you get r-ready."

Hinata nodded, not allowed any entrance to the room, and walked away. It seemed like Chiharu had denied her help. He walked over and pressed his ear to the wooden door. At first he couldn't hear anything but then, in one swift movement, the sound of crashing objects was heard loudly. He moved his sensitive ear away from the door and winced as he heard disaster.

It quieted down slightly and moved once more towards the door, "Ah, everything went according to plan…good thing that little brat came walking down the beach the other night."

Laughter rang in the room and Pakkun felt shivers rise on his gray coat. Chiharu's laughter seemed to be coming from the evilest of things if you asked _him_.

"Now all I have to do is _marry _that filthy human and everything will fall into place."

It was almost there…the proof he needed but there was an interruption in her speech. Another knock came to the door but this time it was an annoyed Sakura. Her pink hair was being held back by a piece of cloth. She wasn't wearing anything extravagant and Pakkun couldn't help but notice that if she had a better personality and always dressed this simply, perhaps Sasuke would have paid attention to her.

Her rose colored hand knocked once more, "What is it?"

"The priest wants to know if you're ready. Sunset is coming," Sakura's melodic but vicious voice hurried. If he didn't already suspect Chiharu of being the Sea Witch then he would have thought Sakura had been possessed by Anko.

"I'll be out in a minute," Chiharu's sweet voice answered.

Sakura nodded, even though Chiharu couldn't see, and moved away. He moved towards the door, glad Sakura hadn't spotted him.

"…annoying humans," the sound of something else breaking came from the room. He was about to move away but her next phrase stopped him.

"Once I get the trident I'll make sure to exterminate the lot."

That was all the warning he needed. He ran away from the door and began to howl out a warning. He knew Naruto had stayed on the dock and would need time to do anything so he called out for help. He knew that all of the animals around would come to his aid once they heard the Sea Witch was on the move. Once he called out his warning he moved away, closer to where Chidori was at.

Not long after Chiharu exited the room. She had on a flowing white dress. Her hair was placed into a neat bun with a few hairs sticking out in ringlets. A veil covered her face and a bouquet of white roses was in her hands. The people that had been sitting down rose from their seats and the musicians began to play.

She didn't have anyone accompanying her. Usually an older male sibling or father would accompany the bride and give her away to the groom. Kyuubi couldn't help but frown. Itachi had tried to get Sasuke to question her and ask where she was from but he had denied the request. He had claimed that he didn't care where she came from or who she was except for the fact that she had saved him. They had wanted to get her alone after his denial but she was always with him and if any talk of her origins came into the conversation he would cut the person off and get mad or change the topic.

She watched as Chiharu walked slowly down the aisle, smiling at everyone while Sasuke gazed in her direction but not _at_ her. She felt Chidori pull slightly at his leash and growl but she didn't do anything. As long as he didn't start barking or trying to attack Chiharu, everything was alright, right? She looked over at Sasuke, who looked more like a statue, and couldn't help but frown.

When she had thought of his wedding, she had never wanted it to be rushed and she had wanted it to be with someone he loved. This didn't look like love. It seemed more like some sort of arrangement where Chiharu was manipulating everything. Even seeing Sakura or Ino up there would have been better than some stranger they didn't know about. Chiharu walked past her and she couldn't help but notice her stare.

She wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore. Chiharu had her gaze fixed on _her_ and she couldn't help but feel some familiarity. Everyone seemed to pause as a long howl came from somewhere on the ship. They all turned around and looked about, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from but they couldn't see. She watched as Sasuke turned to Chidori but he wasn't doing anything other than perking up his ears.

It became quiet all of a sudden. Even the musicians had stopped playing and Chiharu cleared her throat, a sure sign to have everything continue.

Everything did continue but she couldn't help but turn around as the sound of birds entered her ears and they didn't particularly sound happy.

**%%%%**

**R&R Plz :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 19

_**Previously:**_

_It became quiet all of a sudden. Even the musicians had stopped playing and Chiharu cleared her throat, a sure sign to have everything continue. _

_Everything did continue but she couldn't help but turn around as the sound of birds entered her ears and they didn't particularly sound happy. _

Naruto grabbed the rope to the barrels next to her. She had clearly heard Pakkun howl and she was sure that was their cue. In in an instant different animals from above and the ocean began to move towards the ship where Sasuke was at. The barrels slipped off the dock and she moved back. Both Iruka and Kiba had moved to the side when she began untying the ropes.

"Should I go inform King Minato?" she nodded as Iruka was already swimming off. Pakkun knew they needed time.

"I'll take you, come one," Kiba hurried, already grabbing a hold of one of the barrels that had fallen from the dock.

Naruto jumped into the water and emerged from the water with a rope. Kiba took a hold of it and looped it around him while Naruto kept the ends, like a carriage. She stayed afloat by using the barrel. She needed to get there in time but she was starting to lose hope as she realized the sun was beginning to set.

%%%%

Kyuubi ducked as a large flock of birds came at them. They only seemed to be passing by but she thought it was strange how low they were coming. Everyone seemed to scream, especially the women. The musicians all stopped playing and the priest looked at everything as if it were a disaster and she couldn't help but think that it was starting to look that way. She heard someone scream and she turned to look on the side where a woman was running from what appeared to be a seal.

She blinked.

It wasn't the only seal up on the deck and she couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to get on. The guests began to run around, screaming, as the seals covered them with the ocean water. She felt a tug at the leash she was holding onto and she looked down to see Chidori barking at Chiharu.

She looked up and couldn't help but notice that most of the chaos was centered on Chiharu. Her veil was no longer on her hair and her dress was completely wet. Birds seemed to be pecking at her bun and the bottom of her dress. Star fish were attached to her and Kyuubi watched as Chiharu tried in vain to get the creatures off of her. Every time she plucked a starfish off of her dress another one attached to her and when she smacked the birds with her roses, more came from another side.

"Get away you little pests!"

_The signal._

The howl earlier must have been Pakkun and all of these animals were here to help out. Someone pushed her and she let go of Chidori's leash. Itachi seemed to appear instantly as he saw her fall. He helped her up and created a way for them to move through but before they got far she heard someone yell out. She turned to Chiharu and watched as Chidori bit her from behind.

Everything was ruined; the chairs were scattered, the altar where the priest was at was now on the floor, the tables were now fallen and both food and drinks were spilled. The only thing in tact seemed to be the huge three story cake but that didn't escape all of the destruction. A pair of seals had made it towards her and had used their combined strength to push her and throw her high enough to have her trip and fall into the beautiful cake. Her dress was now completely ruined; filled with cake, drinks, water, and holes.

Kyuubi turned as she heard a noise coming from outside the ship and was surprised to see Naruto climbing, "Naruto!"

Itachi moved in synch with her and they both helped Naruto get on completely. The mascara that Kyuubi had put on Naruto was now completely smeared on her face and it looked like she had cried black paint. Her dress was completely wet and her hair, which was in a bun before, was now loose.

"Did you have someone go for help?" Naruto nodded. She had an idea as to who Naruto had told to seek help.

_Sasuke?_ Kyuubi pointed towards the zombie-like Sasuke. He hadn't moved from his place.

His dark eyes seemed to be glazed over and his figure was frozen. He didn't seem to notice all of the chaos going on around them. All of the guests were huddle in a corner where they hoped none of the animals would get them. Naruto could clearly see Sakura and Ino, holding each other while eyeing everything with fear. They were the only ones, including Sasuke, who were near the chaos. She turned towards Chiharu and found that the once beautiful woman was now a mess.

She pointed at Chiharu and in that instant a little yellow bird grabbed ahold of the necklace she had around her neck.

"No!"

In that moment a whole flock of birds dived in once more, helping the lone bird on its quest. Chiharu couldn't get them all away, especially when she was tripped by both Chidori and Pakkun. Pakkun had grabbed ahold of the leash Chidori had around him and they both had charged towards her. The necklace she had was freed from its chain and flew, shattering instantly when it reached the deck's floor.

In that moment a green light escaped the snake covered cross and swirled around the entire ship until it stopped right before Naruto. The green smoke turned into two bony hands and wrapped around her body, lifting her slightly off the ground. The sound of humming filled the deck and as the hands began to recede, Naruto was lowered onto the ground and she exclaimed,

"I can speak again!"

Kyuubi ran towards her while Chiharu's appearance began to change. Her eyes, which had a slight purple in them before, were now completely covered in a sick purple color. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were downturned into a snarl. Her skin turned a tanner shade and under her dress appeared a black snake tail that seemed to curl around her. Her hair turned a plum color but it wasn't in her usual bun. Because of all the chaos, her plum hair was now in disarray around her shoulders. Everyone gasped at how everything had changed.

"No!" her voice was nothing like the sweet voice that had lulled Sasuke to awaken during the ship wreck.

He scowled at how he had been tricked and somehow hypnotized by such a woman. He noticed both Kyuubi and Itachi over with Naruto and he walked over to them. He didn't know how it had happened but it seemed like Naruto had regained her voice; the same voice that Chiharu once wore. He walked over to them and Naruto's bright smile almost made everything better again. Almost.

"Sasuke!" he shivered slightly at how she said her name.

He had always wondered what it would be like to have her say his name. He had always watched as her lips would move to form the word _bastard_ but he had always wondered _how_ her plump pink lips would look like when she called out to him. He wanted to know how they would feel neatly pressed against his own and his desire overrode everything else. She was in his arms and he couldn't help but lean down but before they could even touch she crumpled.

"It's too late!"

He watched as the girl before him fell to the ground and his eyes widened as she was also like Chiharu. Her orange dress revealed an orange tail, very much like a mermaid's, and he stepped back slightly. Her eyes looked apologetic and her smile had fallen and turned into a sad frown. Kyuubi was besides her, holding onto her arm but Itachi had moved away slightly. What was next? Was someone else going to turn into some creature now?

There was a flash of black that came by them and then Naruto was gone, as well as Anko. They were balanced dangerously on the ship's border, Naruto in Anko's grasp. She was trying to escape but it seemed the grip was too strong. Laughter rang on the ship and he looked back to the see the guests. They looked terrified and were just as confused as he was.

"It's too late! Now you belong to me!"

"Let her go!" Kyuubi screamed. Itachi was holding her while tears streamed down her face.

"Ah, Princess Kyuubi," Chiharu began, "I never believed you had survived the invasion. You would be a great addition to my collection I assure you, but I would have to come back another day. You see, your little sister her, Naru-chan, needs to be added to my trophy collection _first_. Sayonara!"

With that she dropped into the ocean and Kyuubi ran over to the spot where the had just been, "Naruto!"

She dropped to her knees, tears now flowing in rivers. Itachi wasn't beside her this time, or at least not right behind her. He was now a few feet away from her. It looked like he was afraid, or even hurt. He didn't know what to believe and neither did Sasuke. Kyuubi went up to him and knelt down. He tried to pick her up but she wouldn't budge.

"Please Sasuke, you have to go for her, she's in danger!"

"Kyuubi," Itachi pleaded.

"No! You two don't understand, that woman was the Sea Witch!" she exclaimed, "Believe Naruto, she loves you and she did all of this to be with you."

"She tricked me," Sasuke countered, "She's not even human."

"And that's why she did this! Because she wanted to _be_ human, so that she could be with _you_. Please save her, save my sister!"

The sky began to darken and Kyuubi fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 20

_**Previously:**_

"_No! You two don't understand, that woman was the Sea Witch!" she exclaimed, "Believe Naruto, she loves you and she did all of this to be with you."_

"_She tricked me," Sasuke countered, "She's not even human."_

"_And that's why she did this! Because she wanted to _be_ human, so that she could be with _you_. Please save her, save my sister!"_

_The sky began to darken and Kyuubi fainted. _

Naruto wrestled from Anko's grasp, trying to escape but the woman had more strength than what she believed. Her hair was instantly fixed and once more in a tight bun. Her eyes had a gleam of determination and Naruto wasn't sure of what to do anymore. Iruka had gone for help and her father would be here at any moment. Would he be disappointed in her? Would he be angry? Two eel followed behind them.

"Ah, look what the cat dragged in," Anko purred.

Naruto looked over and couldn't help but cower at the way her father had arrived. His face looked furious and his posture was intimidating. Right behind him followed Iruka.

"Anko!" her father bellowed out, "Let my daughter go!"

She tsked in his face, "I'm sorry dear, but this young lady," Anko grabbed Naruto's face between her fingers making Naruto's lips pucker up. A contract appeared before them.

"Now belongs to me. It's in this contract," Anko smirked.

Minato's trident glowed and he pointed the massive object at the contract Anko had just pointed at, deciding to blast it away into oblivion, but it stayed firm.

"See! Not even the great Minato can destroy this legal bond!" she let go of Naruto but in that instant her two eel wrapped Naruto tightly in their confines, "But…I am a reasonable person…and am willing to…trade…something of equal value, perhaps you could take her place?"

"No!" Naruto cried out but she was given a tight squeeze.

Minato looked torn. He wasn't sure what to do. He looked at the bright golden glow of the contract as it mocked him, Naruto's signature plainly clear at the bottom of it. Anko snapped her fingers and in an instant a gray fog, just like the green one that had returned Naruto's voice to her, enveloped her. This time the fog didn't turn into hands but just swirled around her, taking the shape of two snakes.

She tried to escape her confines but as soon as she touched the gray fog she was shocked back into submission. Minato watched as his heir's body took on a different shade. Her once beautiful sun kissed skin was now turning a sickly gray and her beautiful plump face and filled body was now turning sickly thin, enough to see her bones. Anko made a show of doing her nails, as if she had all the time in the world and Iruka didn't know what to do. He just watched everything unfold with horror on his face. Minato shut his eyes, unable to watch anymore of this cruel treatment towards his child and Naruto couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt, but not for her. She was sad because her father was surely going to do something to save her and she had been selfishly thinking about herself when she made the contract.

Minato conceded, "Alright."

Iruka gasped, "King Minato!"

Minato raised his trident and once again shot a ray over to the golden contract, but instead of trying to destroy it, he replaced Naruto's signature with his own. Anko's laughter was the only thing that could be heard, "At last!"

The contract disappeared and with a snap of her fingers the gray fog released Naruto, returning her to her healthy appearance, and instantly crippled Minato into a seaweed creature. His once regal appearance was now nothing but a crippled one. His once young and exuberant appearance looked more like that of an old man. His strong arms dangled at his sides and his tail looked shriveled up. His golden hair was now white and his peachy skin was now as gray as the smoke that had surrounded him. His crown and trident were left to surround him but Anko wasn't one to waste time.

She grabbed the trident and Minato's crown, placing it onto her head. She laughed maniacally and cried out, "I can feel it! The power, surging through me! Ah, the magnificence in all of this! I am now the ruler of all the sea and its creatures!"

Naruto's shoulders shook and she lunged at Anko, "You witch!"

She tried to wrestle the trident from Anko's grasp but Anko used her newfound strength and efficiently threw her against a stone boulder. Anko smirked. She already had Minato and Naruto would just be a pest. She aimed the peak of the trident at Naruto,

"You'll be the first to go you wench!"

A shot of ray escaped the trident but someone had pulled at her hair and she missed Naruto. The ray hit one of the edges of the boulder but Naruto was left unharmed. Anko turned around, expecting to see one of Naruto's friends, but instead she found the raven human behind her. He had an angry expression on his face and she smiled. Perhaps it would be best to zap _him_ first.

He was already swimming up to get some air when she aimed the trident at him, "Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Iruka from the arm and they each took hold of one of her laughing eel. They chucked them right before Sasuke and the ray hit them instead. She turned to Iruka, "I'm going up!"

Iruka watched as Naruto raced over to Sasuke and helped him reach the surface. Iruka turned towards the now boiling Anko. She was seething and smoke was starting to cover the area where she stood. The trident glowed but also had a few black sparks. He gasped as Anko was engulfed in the smoke and he went up to the surface to warn everyone.

%%%%

Naruto grabbed Sasuke from behind and swam as quickly as her orange tail would take her. Sasuke wasn't a merman and would surely die if he didn't breathe in some much needed air. When they reached the surface Sasuke devoured the air around him and wiped his face of the sea water. His hair was no longer in its usual duck butt style. Instead, it all draped around his face and made him look rather hilarious.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Repaying a favor."

She scrunched up her brows, "What?"

"You saved my life once and I've just repaid the debt," he answered coolly. She frowned. She hadn't saved him because she wanted any favors but she didn't have enough time to counter before Iruka emerged out of the water and exclaimed.

"She's growing!" but it was too late. They felt the water quiver and part as a large yellow crown began to ascend.

"Jump!" Iruka cried out and they all jumped before it became any higher.

%%%%

Kiba couldn't believe his luck. He had wanted to go and assist Naruto in case there was any need to, and he nodded, there was surely a need to, especially during this time. He had seen how the sky had darkened and how violent the water became. Something was wrong and he couldn't imagine Minato's anger would cause so much destruction. He watched as the help Iruka had brought along began to lower boats from the ship where Anko had been on. If the waters continued on their rampage the ship would break for sure so they all needed to evacuate the people as soon as possible.

He called out to them, "You have to jump! The ship will be destroyed if you don't!"

He looked down at the boats that were ready for the humans down below. He held onto the ship as tightly as he could. He looked around; trying to find someone that looked familiar and his eyes bulged as he noticed the one person he would have never imagined there. He completely climbed onto the ship and ignored the gasps that came from the humans as they saw his tail.

He didn't care what the thought. All he cared about was the lying Kyuubi. She was lying on the floor, her head on the lap of some raven human. He moved towards her but that human stopped him. He moved Kyuubi away from him and he scowled, "Let me see her!"

"Your kind did this to her," the man accused calmly.

"Kyuubi-nee-chan!" he called out and he saw her stir slightly. She turned to him, her face covered in tears.

"Kiba?" she called out and when she saw him she bolted from her place.

"Where is Naruto? Is she alright?" Her bright eyes were panicked and he could see her posture was filled with nerves.

"I don't know but don't worry. Iruka went to meet her, she'll be alright. Right now we have to get everyone off the ship before the water become more violent and the current destroys the ship. Some of the guards are down there, ready to help out," he explained and Kyuubi nodded.

She stood from her place, "Itachi, we all have to leave."

He shook his head, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later, just please, help get everyone off!" Itachi just watched as Kyuubi moved to try and gather everyone. They were practically glued to the deck's floor and the boy, the one she called Kiba, moved to the edge of the ship, beckoning someone from below.

He had chosen Kyuubi as his wife but he had never expected any of this to be a part of her. He watched her fiery red hair, her pale skin, and her beautiful black and white dress. He had lived wonderful days with her, sad days with her, and some stressful days with her but they had all been wonderful. He wouldn't change them and even when there was a possibility of her not being human, was it going to change anything and everything that they had?

He walked towards her, "Everyone, we have to get off _now_!"

A rock to the ship helped make up the minds of the passengers. Hinata was the first to make up her mind, "I t-trust you Lady Kyuubi, and if y-you trust them, so will I."

Hinata walked over to where Kiba was at and turned to him, "Do we j-jump?"

He nodded, "One of the guards will catch you, I'll help you jump over."

He grabbed her pale hands and placed her on his back. He could feel the warmth coming from her body as he climbed up and looped her over the ship, "Don't let go!"

He tipped her body over the ship, "Hinata!"

He ignored the sound of her cousin as she held on tight to his neck, their faces only inches apart. She was dangling over the ship and then he grabbed her hands, "Let go and hold onto my hand."

She complied but couldn't help but let out a small scream. Her cousin was beside them in an instant, watching as Hinata dangled in the air. Kiba nodded at one of the guards, confirming that the guards would catch her. The guard nodded and Kiba let go of Hinata, her scream resounded in his ears but he let out a sigh of relief as she was caught and placed into the smaller boats. He turned to the passengers.

"The men can jump but the women come over here so I can help get you off!"

Neji didn't waste any time in jumping and protecting Hinata.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 21

_**Previously:**_

_He ignored the sound of her cousin as she held on tight to his neck, their faces only inches apart. She was dangling over the ship and then he grabbed her hands, "Let go and hold onto my hand."_

_She complied but couldn't help but let out a small scream. Her cousin was beside them in an instant, watching as Hinata dangled in the air. Kiba nodded at one of the guards, confirming that the guards would catch her. The guard nodded and Kiba let go of Hinata, her scream resounded in his ears but he let out a sigh of relief as she was caught and placed into the smaller boats. He turned to the passengers._

"_The men can jump but the women come over here so I can help get you off!"_

_Neji didn't waste any time in jumping and protecting Hinata._

Naruto couldn't believe what was occurring. This was all her fault! She looked over to the ship, which by now was almost empty, and could feel her eyes tear up. All of the people she cared about were being hurt. She looked over to Sasuke who was looking at Anko like the plague. His brows were furrowed and you could practically see the waves of hate radiating off of his body. He must probably hate her as much as he hated Anko.

She looked away from him. She needed to save them all and make sure not to return ever again, even if it tore her heart to even think about living without Sasuke at her side.

Anko's laughter seemed to be echoing everywhere as her arms stretched over the violent waters of the sea. Her people would be in danger if she didn't do something about Anko. She dove into the water after signaling Iruka to take care of Sasuke. Her bright orange tail splashed the water as she swam under and moved towards her target.

"Where is she going?" Sasuke yelled out.

Iruka yelled back, trying to make sure his calmer voice reached the raven human, "I don't know!"

Sasuke took a deep breath, about to follow Naruto, but two larger arms grabbed him from behind. He growled as the scarred man he identified as Iruka not too long ago grabbed him, "Let. Go."

Iruka gulped as he could feel the waves of anger and disgust flow off of this human. If he had to pick between Anko, Minato, or this child, he would pick either of the former. There was something about this human that screamed out danger. The way he just seemed to focus on one thing and how much emotions he put into that one action was rather frightening. He shook his head, remembering Naruto. She had chosen this human for a reason and even though right now he was seeing his foul side, he was sure Sasuke had a different side. Otherwise, why would Naruto be so into him?

"I can't, you'll get hurt and then Naruto will surely kill me!"

"I'll kill you myself if you don't let go!"

Iruka felt a twitch at his lips, knowing that, perhaps, this human _would_ kill him. He had seen the cruelties that humans were capable of…

He decided not to think about the war from years ago. Instead he hauled the human with him, away from the now thundering sky, darkening clouds, and crashing waves, however, it was proving to be rather difficult. This human wasn't helping with his struggling and the tides were only making his vision blurry. He looked over to Sasuke and silently apologized for his next actions. Without warning him, Iruka pulled them both into the sea water, where swimming away from all the chaos would be much easier.

They were almost closing in on the small boats when he felt Sasuke fall limp, bubbles leaving his mouth, _Oh no! I killed him!_

Panic overtook him and he swam quickly to shore. However that only led him back under the water. He blinked as he realized that he no longer had the raven human in his hands. He gaped as he realized he had just been tricked by the little brat. His calm and nice countenance changed and he was sure he looked like he was about to scold the worst child ever conceived. He quickly swam over head, confident that he would reach Sasuke. He was a sea creature after all and even with a head start no human was going to beat him.

%%%%

Naruto couldn't believe her predicament. She had been planning on a surprise attack but instead found herself trapped with Anko laughing from above. She had been almost close enough to do…something….she wasn't a proficient healer yet since she hadn't had too much practice but she knew that instead of healing she could damage a person's system. However, it seemed like Anko had been prepared for any type of attack and right there, a shark had been waiting for her. It had easily caged her and brought her to her current position, in front of Anko, in the crevice of split water.

The furious dark waters were surrounding her, threatening to drown her if she made a wrong move. They were behaving unlike the other crashing waves and she growled at how Anko was manipulating the water.

"Ah, I might have failed the first time…but I will surely kill you _now_!"

Naruto tried moving from her position but every move ended up with a spark of lightening hitting the place where she had previously been. Smoke rose from where she had just been and she gulped as she realized that one spark would leave her in ashes. She never doubted the power of the trident. Ever since she was a child she had been aware that with that one tool, her father had become such a feared person. In terms of a person the people didn't fear him but in terms of enemies…even they cowered when facing him off.

"Well, that was enough playing, now I'm getting bored."

Naruto looked up into purple eyes. She couldn't die without making sure Anko was gone for good and that her father was with the trident once more! Her eyes shifted to the right, seeing something coming closer. Her eyes widened as she realized it was the ship they had all just been on. How was it all the way over here? Sure, the tides were rather violent and could have moved it over here but…she narrowed her eyes as she noticed it was deliberately coming towards them.

Her eyes roamed the ship, only to fall upon midnight black eyes. Her mouth gaped as she realized Sasuke was piloting the ship, "But…Iruka…"

She had clearly told Iruka to take Sasuke away, so how…?

"Enough muttering!" the trident was raised above Anko, her long slender pale arms gripped the golden weapon and her purple eyes glowed with malice. The trident began to glow, its power moving throughout and finally, reaching the tip, but at that precise moment Naruto moved out of the way and the ship crashed violently into Anko. A scream echoed in the night sky and the waters that had been parted fell from their grace.

The impact of the water left her dizzy but she had to quickly shake off the impact. She had to make sure Sasuke was alright! She swam to the surface in time to see Anko being electrocuted by the very power she had sought. It was too much for her weakened body to handle. Blood covered the water, almost painting everything red as the wood from the ship was imbedded into Anko's body. With the waves being as violent as they were, the ship crashed even harder into her now dying body. However, that also meant the ship would soon be destroyed.

Her prediction came true as the power of the trident flowed throughout Anko's body and onto the ship Sasuke was still on. She could clearly see him running, preparing himself to jump, but the explosion was too big and he was clearly hit. Naruto felt her blood run cold at the many possibilities that could come from this incident.

"Sasuke!"

%%%%

Tears streamed down violently down Naruto's face, snot flowing in chunks from her nose, and sobs came from her mouth. In her arms was a bleeding Sasuke. As she was hauling him to the others she tried to flow some energy into him but the damage to his body was just excessive. He had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a very bad concussion. She was focusing on his punctured lung but it was taking too much energy from her and at the rate she was swimming to Kyuubi and the others she feared he wouldn't make it.

_Please! Please don't leave me Sasuke!_

Her vision was becoming blurred as she did both tasks. The water was no longer violent. The power that had been used to disrupt the flow of water was now no more so the sea calmed down. After she had successfully found Sasuke the thunder and lightening had disappeared. The sky was still dark but not like before where everything had been made because of Anko's hate and rage.

The boats with all of the people had successfully made it to shore before Anko's explosion but even watching from there could have been horrid. She could just imagine how worried everyone was.

She let out a gasp as her tail and arms were starting to complain. She was making sure Sasuke didn't go under. He was already having trouble breathing and if he went under than he would surely die. And what was worse was her appearance. When she made it back to everyone they would surely think that she had done everything to Sasuke. They would think that she had almost caused his death.

And she couldn't blame them.

Her selfish desires of becoming human had brought upon so much agony.

She wasn't far from the dock when both Iruka and Kiba spotted her. Kiba had been resting on the dock's platform, no sign of worry about what the humans around him would think but you could clearly see that he had been looking out for them. His surprise and horror paled in comparison to Iruka's . Iruka looked like he was about to faint as he noticed the blood that surrounded her and Sasuke. She felt like vomiting as she realized that the blood wasn't from Anko or herself, but from Sasuke's wounded body.

Sasuke was taken from her exhausted body, "W-What happened?"

She turned to Kiba, "I-I…H-He…and then…oh please don't die!"

Kiba didn't ask anymore. He was sure she wouldn't be able to tell him much in her current state of panic. He turned to Iruka, "We need Kyuubi, and we can't lift him. Tell her to go to the beach where we usually meet."

Iruka didn't hesitate as he quickly swam towards the crowd of humans. Kiba meanwhile quickly and carefully took Sasuke to their usual meeting place. Naruto followed, her hand firmly placed on Sasuke's chest.

When Kyuubi and Itachi arrived to where they were at Naruto was much more calmer but her appearance was still a sight to behold. You could see that Itachi was having trouble allowing anything of this sort to happen. His jaw was clenched but Kyuubi had briefed him slightly of what he would see but nothing could have prepared him for this. Naruto's hands were on Sasuke's bloody body. Her face was much more ferrous than before.

The marks on her cheeks were more pronounced and wider. Her canines weren't like a normal humans and couldn't even be compared to a vampires. They were much larger, wilder, and protruded out of her mouth in a way that made her look like an animal. Her once ocean blue eyes were a terrifying bright red and her nails looked more like claws. Kyuubi was already positioned near Sasuke, to his left while Naruto was on his right. He moved towards them and roughly gripped Naruto's face.

His once glaring face couldn't stay cold for too long. Even as her face looked so wild, her eyes showed such sadness. You could clearly see tear stains on her whiskered face and there was a tremble in her body. Her right hand moved towards his own hand and he flinched as a warmth entered his body. It wasn't unpleasant but it was foreign. He was sure he had felt this feeling before…from Kyuubi, on days when he was stressed or when he would be slightly hurt.

"I'm only healing him," came Naruto's hoarse voice, but he wasn't sure if it was because of her sudden transformation or because of her crying.

She looked tired.

She moved her hand from his own as he let go of her face. She turned back to his brother and he felt his face crumple up. His little brother, the only other family that he had. If he was gone, then what would happen then? He wasn't sure that he would be able to stay with Kyuubi. She would be a reminder of this very day. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed red flames but when he turned towards the flames he noticed it was just Kyuubi.

Her flaming red hair turned a brighter shade and the top part formed a sort of crown around her small head. Her eyes had taken the same shade as Naruto's as her hair seemed to be surrounded by a cloth of bright red light. Her hands seemed to emanate a red glow and it all went into Sasuke's skull. He turned to Naruto, watching as her hands were an orange hue. The energy was going into Sasuke chest and you could see how it roamed his chest and abdomen.

After about half an hour of dread Kyuubi returned to normal but he noticed her fatigued state. Before he could even move towards her tanned arms embraced her and she leaned on a small chest. It was the merchild who had helped the woman off the ship.

He wasn't the only one present. Another person, a rather feminine man with a scar over his nose, which spanned from cheek to cheek was near Naruto. You could clearly tell he was worried about everyone.

He looked back to his brother, "Is he…alright?"

**%%%%**

**one more chapter :) **

**R&R Plz **


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

**Author:** Crimson613

**Pairing:** SasuFemNaru

**Warning:** FemNaru, OOC

**Summary:** SasuFemNaru-Naruto loved collecting human artifacts from sunken ships and learning more about them from her friend Pakkun. However, one day she encounters a human in need and she realizes that she would be happier living with humans…[Edited]

[I don't own Naruto or the Little Mermaid.]

Little Mermaid, Naruto Version

Chapter 22

_**Previously:**_

_After about half an hour of dread Kyuubi returned to normal but he noticed her fatigued state. Before he could even move towards her tanned arms embraced her and she leaned on a small chest. It was the merchild who had helped the woman off the ship._

_He wasn't the only one present. Another person, a rather feminine man with a scar over his nose, which spanned from cheek to cheek was near Naruto. You could clearly tell he was worried about everyone._

_He looked back to his brother, "Is he…alright?"_

_%%%%_

Warmth engulfed his hand and part of his lower half. He could obviously tell it was a person that was draped over him and even with that knowledge he did nothing to remove the person from him. Why? He wasn't sure, but the feeling of disgust didn't come over him. He was sure it would, especially since he knew who would be draped over him. She had been all of the bad and good things he would never have imagined. She had brought upon the fact that sea creatures other than the obvious animals, lived just in the waters surrounding Konoha.

Creatures that were half human look-a-likes and half animal look-a-likes. Creatures that had powers that made humans weak in comparison. He opened his eyes to find himself in his room and with bright light. He winced and closed his eyes as a headache assaulted him. It felt like something, like a horse or a carriage, or both, had run him over, _Or like a ship exploded while I was in mid-jump._

He couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips. If you had told him that he would have been up against a giant woman thirst for power and revenge, that was not human, he would have surely dubbed them as crazy. Now, however, it seemed very real. He sat up after his vision adjusted to the brightness of the room. He winced as his headache became worse with every movement he made. He looked over at the blonde woman at his side. She looked exactly like he had seen her the day of his "wedding." He frown slightly at he realized that his memories from that day were a bit hazy. The only things he really remembered were…

Her betrayal.

The fight.

Him being hit with something on the head.

He glared at her perfect silky blonde hair, her sun-kissed skin, her plump pink lips, the ocean colored eyes that were currently covered by long lashes…and didn't feel any hate for her. He felt…relieved…to know she was okay. When he had seen her in the hands of the purple haired woman, the Sea Witch, if he recalled correctly, he had felt his heart stop momentarily. He had been afraid of having her disappear from his life, but he had also felt anger for the way she had tricked him.

She had never told him that she wasn't human. She had been living with him for a few days and they had even gotten to the level of some confidence and she never told him. He remembered the day that he had found her, wrapped in a ship's mast. Her small body engulfed by the large white piece of cloth, and the way she had stumbled as they walked back to the estate.

_She hadn't known how to walk._

Then, as they entered, the way her eyes had roamed around the whole place. She had looked like she had never seen any of the things inside the mansion in her life. He had been informed that she hadn't even been able to dress herself when she had been given the dress she wore on that evening. Also, when they had been served their food, and the way she had used her fork.

_She hadn't know what anything was._

It all somehow made sense. All the clues had been in his face but he hadn't even thought of the possibilities of another species. And from what he had heard…Kyuubi wasn't human either. But no disgust came to him as he thought of either of them. Naruto was still the same idiot that he had preferred over Sakura and Ino. If he hadn't thought Naruto had been worthy enough he would have avoided her as well but he hadn't. He had taken her out for a tour of Konoha, had a small lunch with her, and even gave her a boat ride. He felt heat rise to his face as he recalled that he had almost kissed her on that one occasion. Their banter when they would "talk."

He looked down at her and couldn't help but smirk as he noticed some drool on her face.

He was about to wake her up when the sound of his room's door opening stopped him. He frowned as he realized that he didn't completely recognize the person coming in. He seemed a bit familiar though; tanned skin, spiky brown hair, triangular tattoos under his brown eyes, and a large grin on his face. He narrowed his eyes as the stranger came closer.

"I see you're feeling better," his eyes turned toward Naruto and softened, "I guess she's still asleep."

"Who are you?" Sasuke practically growled out. Not only was he entering into his private domain but he was also looking at Naruto…like _that_.

"Oh sorry, with all of the commotion last week I wasn't able to introduce me," he commented, "The name's Kiba."

There was a slight pause.

"A week?" Sasuke asked, disbelief clearly on his face.

Kiba scratched his messy hair, "Yeah, well, you were pretty beat up so it makes sense that you don't really remember…it's been almost a week since…_that_ day. Oh, and here's some medicine, if you have a headache that is."

Kiba took out a bottle of pills from his gray sweater and a bottle of water was in his left hand. He placed them on the bedside table while Sasuke contemplated. He felt fine. The only thing that was bothering him was the headache he had…so what did this person mean by "pretty beat up." His question must have been clearly on his face since Kiba elaborated, "The day of the wreck, you had some very bad injuries. A concussion for one. It must have been pretty bad since you still have a slight headache. You also had some major cuts and bruises. The bruises were only given a bit of a boost so that they would heal slightly quicker. Your cuts were all healed, unless they were minor. You had internal bleeding, broken ribs, a punctured lung, and I forgot what else Kyuubi mentioned."

Another pause as he digested all of this information. But that would mean…

Again with the mind reading, "Naruto and Kyuubi healed you."

He felt irritation as he didn't even have time to question things in his own mind. This person seemed to be able to…

"Read your mind? A little," Kiba answered but then he put his hands up in defense as a glare was directed at him, "I'm not really well trained to do it. I can barely see what you're thinking!"

Disbelief showed on Sasuke so Kiba continued, "Before I leave, and don't think I read your mind on this. It's kind of clear just looking at you. Don't be mad at Naruto. She really does care about you. She loves you. When she first saw you she wanted to be near you; she saved you from the violent storm the first time you two met, she traded everything she had just to be near you, and she even saved you from death this last time. Give her a chance and don't be confused."

With that Kiba left the room. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

Yes, he was still debating things…slightly but he wasn't so upset about things, was he? He shook his head. Things couldn't really start from scratch anymore since what they all went through was rather…intense. Besides, he wouldn't be able to forget anything that had happened so the idea of a fresh start was discarded. He sighed as he raised his foot…and promptly kicked Naruto out of the chair she had been slouched on. She fell and in an instant she was up, her clear blue eyes scanning the room before planting themselves on his own. They looked apologetic.

"Sasuke…I'm so sorry!"

He smirked, "You better be."

He couldn't help but feel some weird satisfaction. The way she looked so weak right now, it was somehow…cute. If he had to define her as a small fox he'd say that her ears would be flat against her head, her tail curled between her legs.

He stood from his bed, slightly wincing in the process. Naruto was about to move to his side when he motioned for her to stop. He could almost see her eyes begin to water and he knew why but this misunderstanding was rather entertaining.

"I am…" she replied.

"Good," he commented as he moved to the bathroom. If what he had been told then he surely stank and if the feeling of his hair was any indication then it was true, "As payment clean up my bed covers."

"W-What?" he raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"You just sincerely apologized for drooling on my bed," he stated calmly, "I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself by cleaning the sheets and not leaving a single stain on it. Got it?"

Confusion was clearly on Naruto's face before she burst out into a grin.

"Thank you Sasuke!"

He grunted as he entered the bathroom. As Naruto began to get the covers from Sasuke's bed, the sound of running water came from the bathroom. Not long after, however, the sound of a loud bang resonated around the room. Naruto paused in her gathering and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Uhm…Sasuke? Are you…okay?" she called out.

There was no answer.

She began to get worried and began to knock on the door, "Sasuke!"

Again, there was no answer.

_What if he fainted…?_

She reached for the door knob, twisting and pushing slowly, "I'm coming in."

When she entered the room she gaped at what she now identified as the noise. Sasuke was comfortably in the tub, steam rising and fogging the huge mirror across from the tub. On the floor was a bottle of soap and a pile of clothes. Sasuke turned to her without flinching.

"I couldn't reach the shampoo."

**%%%%**

**AND ITS OVER!**

***wipes sweat from face* wow, that took quite a while xD**

**did you guys like it? Did I leave you asking for more? Did you just yawn it off and think, _and what -_-?_**

**I must know xD**

**R&R 3 **

**Thanks to everyone, both the silent readers and my reviewers! :) **

**I love you all and I hope you all continue with me on my next ideas, because there will be something else...o.O **

**Or at least I hope so xD **


	23. AN

Hi everyone~!

I hope you all spent a great new year's and that you all made resolutions (or maybe you still have some that you've yet to do, I know I do!)

As for the reason of this post...

There is now a **REWRITE** of this story. To those of you interested. It consist of 1 A/N and 2 Chapters (by midnight central time today). It's going to be_ really_ different to what's up now! :D Please check it out?

* * *

><p>[Rewrite]. Naruto has always remembered things that don't really make sense but after a chance encounter with a human ship, the little puzzle pieces start to connect ever so slowly.<p>

* * *

><p>There will also be new stories coming out. I'm participating in a 100 Theme Challenge thing and also an Ipod Shuffle Challenge.<p>

The main pairings I'm going to be writing about consist of EreRiRen (SnK) and SasuNaruSasu (Naruto). Again, my main site is Ao3 so if you want up-to-date updates, I'd take my chances over there. If you don't mind a few days delay (because sometimes I forget) then they'll be up here eventually.

**Additionally**, I am working on an Anime Magazine on a different site. I am looking to interview authors and cosplayers, if anyone is interested, drop me a message, please and thank you :)

Enjoy the new year~!


End file.
